


Favorite Mistake 最佳失误

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Office, Romance, Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier在偷偷从他最新一个一夜情对象身边没说再见就悄悄溜走的时候并没有想太多。但令他没有想到的是，当他在Xavier工业市场部新入职时，他发现他最新的床伴现在是他的新老板了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554031) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> 作者注：我一开始写总裁文觉得有些不太顺手，然后越写越嗨了。  
> 感谢cachinnation做我最好的试阅者，在困难中与我携手同行。还要感谢Mellomailbox对我的支持和鞭策。
> 
> 译者注：做一个可爱的小甜心：）超可爱的文XD

Charles刚醒来就后悔了。他的头痛到炸裂，他的内脏在翻滚，他的嘴里爬进了什么死了的毛毛的东西。他呻吟一声，眼睛睁开了一条缝，感谢着房间里昏暗的光线。那是些超棒的遮光窗帘，但不是他的，而这也绝对不是他的床。他身后平稳的呼吸声吓得他猛地一抽，而这个动作立马使疼痛传遍了他全身。 _上帝啊_ ，他再也不要喝酒了。

现在记忆像潮水般涌来。酒吧，喝醉，一个超辣的男人。

_上帝啊，_ Charles疯狂地想着， _拜托让对方在他没戴“啤酒眼”的时候也那么火辣吧_ 。他小心翼翼地转过身让自己面对他的床伴，然后在心里无声地为自己的好品味欢呼。那个男人有着长长的睫毛，他的胡渣下隐藏着轮廓分明的下巴，然后是他肌肉发达的双肩和胸口，再往下是他被一条薄被单盖住的细腰。如果Charles现在不是浑身酸痛，他简直想要挥舞着拳头跳起来。

那个男人在睡梦中动了动，他的脑海里嗡嗡作响，突然之间Charles隐约记起了他对他父亲承诺的会面。他以自己最快的速度从床上滑下来，无视了自己身后的刺痛感，眼神飞快地定位到了自己散落在房间各个角落的衣服然后把它们通通套在了自己身上。床头柜上的钟显示着红色的6:38字样，Charles在脑子里快速地计算了一下。这点时间足够他回家洗个澡，换套西装，赶到Xavier大厦，但时间紧迫。

那个睡着的帅哥没有再动过，Charles在走之前又花了点时间欣赏他，然后跌跌撞撞地走过这个昂贵而整洁的公寓直至前门，离开了。门卫明显拿着丰厚的报酬，他为Charles拉开了门，对他狼狈不堪的样子没有一点评论。但有两辆出租车都从他面前开过，明显地就是觉得他很可疑，然后第三辆终于停了下来。

*

Charles冲过了高高的玻璃门，只停留了足够扫描自己徽章和向安全警卫Alex快速打个招呼的时间。他成功赶上了电梯，跑向了自己父亲的办公室门。他调整着自己的呼吸，轻轻地敲了敲磨砂玻璃。

“进来吧，Charles。”他的父亲叫道。Charles花了一小点时间做了个弊，他想确认一下自己父亲的头脑中是否有怒气，但他只找到了温和的喜悦感。他走进办公室，看到他坐在自己那张巨大的桌子上，周遭散发着适当的威严之感。“你今早能来加入我真是太好了。没睡好？”

_从一定程度来说的确，_ 他想，但他马上在自己的脸变红之前把脑子里想着的那幅火热的，有力的双手放在自己屁股上的画面赶了出去。“只是出去和一些朋友喝了几杯。”他不痛不痒地回答，然后用一种他知道自己父亲一定会无力抵抗的笑容看着他。

他的父亲只是摇了摇头，这与原来Charles所习惯的回应有些差别。“我叫你来这里是有重要的原因，所以我希望你能严肃地对待这件事。”

“当然。”Charles自动回答。他看向办公室另一边的椅子和沙发，渴望着能使他依旧疼痛的身体坐下。

他的父亲故意忽略了他的视线，继续保持着冷静，他的声音也是。“我知道你很享受在实验室里为我们工作，我也知道你和Hank的工作现在正进行到一半，但是我年纪越来越大了，我觉得你是时候多了解一下这家公司了。”

Charles并不喜欢现在这对话的走向，但他不会说出来。“具体了解些什么？”

“我们业务方面的操作。你知道‘ROI’是什么意思吗？”

Charles的确知道，但他并不认为自己的父亲会想要他回答这个问题，所以他取而代之想要挖出自己想要的信息：“所以你要派我去市场部？”

“你现在越来越在行了，我几乎都没有感觉到。”他的父亲语气温和地称赞了他。他把手肘撑在桌上，手指敲打着桌面：“我相信市场部主管一定会照顾好你的。我可以相信地把公司交给他，我也可以相信地把你交给他。”

Charles知道现在说什么都没用了，但他还是向他父亲的脑子里直接传送了一些恼怒的情绪。“好吧。要多久？你知道我在实验室里才更有价值。”

“就一个月。”

“那我想现在就开始了？”

他的父亲笑了。“你现在很懂嘛。等会儿下到23楼。上周我已经通知过他你会来并且简单地告诉了他你的情况，所以他现在应该已经在等你了。”

除了赞同他也没什么可以做的了，于是他点了点头转身离开。

“对了Charles，”他的父亲又叫了一声，这使他又一次转过身来。“表现好点。”

*

Charles在公司高层逗留了了尽可能少的时间，所以23楼干净宽敞的布局令他有些小小的惊讶。那里没有隔间，人们自由地跨越桌子讨论着问题，还有一些把椅子拉到桌子旁边以接近图像显示器。但沿着墙有一些封闭的小办公室，于是他决定向那个方向走。他走过这层楼时有些人抬头看了看他，然后有个女人站了起来。

“需要帮助吗？”她问。她有着柔和的棕色眼睛，穿着时髦的商务套装，看起来再友好不过了。

“我在找市场部主管。”他回答，然后有更多头抬起来向他致以了同情地眼神问候。

“角落的那个。”那个女人指着那个办公室说道，“祝你好运。”

Charles知道自己不该偷窥这些想法，但他就是忍不住地想要粗略地看一眼。每个人都在好奇到底是谁决定要给那条鲨鱼送去鲜肉。Charles真的很好奇背后的故事，但是他控制住了自己然后走向了角落里的办公室。办公室的门没关，但坐在里面的男人正一心专注于工作，脸被电脑屏幕挡了个大半，所以Charles敲了敲门框。

“你好，我是Charles Xa—”

那个男人从屏幕里抬起头来，然后Charles原来想说的话全部都被咽回了喉咙里。

是火辣性感帅气的没睡好先生。他就在自己面前坐着，闪亮的名牌说明了他的身份： Erik Lehnsherr，市场部主管。

如果Charles不是个心灵感应者，他也许就不会留意到那个男人轻微睁大的眼睛，这也是他唯一可见的受到惊吓的表现。但他的思想却在大声地叫嚣着： _操_ 。

他们大眼瞪小眼，身边弥漫着诡异的沉默。Charles完全不知道该说或该做什么。现在这个情况最适合的礼仪行为是什么？他昨晚还把这个男人巨大的老二含在嘴里，现在他难道应该说“嗨！你今天怎么样！”吗？

“你为什么不进来坐。”那个男人 – 不，他叫Erik Lehnsherr – 提议道，打破了这尴尬的沉默。Charles深吸了一口气，关上了他身后办公室的门，在Lehnsherr桌子对面坐了下来。自始至终Lehnsherr都强烈的注视着他。

Charles可以感觉到Lehnsherr把自己的思绪重新整顿了，他划分出了刚才发生的事，然后回到了自己冷酷职业的状态。

“你父亲告诉我你今天会到。我是Erik Lehnsherr，主管市场部，并且被指派在接下来这一个月里照顾你。”显然他们不会谈起昨晚发生的事了，Charles也说不清自己到底是是解脱还是有点失望。

“Charles Xavier。”他在桌子那头伸出手握住了Lehnsherr的，同时尽量不要去想那只手在自己汗湿的秀发中缠绕的感觉，“承蒙关照。”

“我听Brian说你有一个善于分析的大脑。”他的语调里充满了怀疑，这有些冒犯到了Charles。“所以我有一个项目需要你来完成。现在主要是Moira负责，所以她会是你的直接领导者。让我把她叫进来。”他在键盘上敲击了什么，没一会儿就有人来敲门了，之前那个女人小心翼翼地溜了进来。

“Moira，这是Charles Xavier。”她的双眼听到这句话立刻睁大了。“他会在这里待一个月，我现在派他和你一起合作那个Calmatin项目。”

Moira快速点了点头；“是，老板。我们马上开工。”

Lehnsherr并没有再点头给予回应。“很好，那就去做吧。”

“来吧，Charles。”Moira已经热情地移动到了他的身边，Lehnsherr的注意力早已回到了他的屏幕上，他现在正眯着眼睛。

这一切都太简短而正式了 – 看在上帝的份上，他们昨天晚上才 _操_ 了 – 尽管Charles并不知道自己想对Lehnsherr说什么，但他仍然不能相信他居然准备对此只字不提。然而现在他面前也没什么其他的选择了，所以他摆脱了那些想法跟着Moira出去了。

他们走向Moira的办公桌时，无数双眼睛都用微妙地神情对着他们行注目礼，但Moira无视了他们，拍了拍她旁边的空桌子。

“你就坐这里。”她带着友好的微笑说，她看上去放松多了，因为她现在在Lehnsherr的视线范围之外。她走到了坐在她那组桌子座位上的三个人旁，他们都在用好奇的眼神打量着Charles。“我们的救星来了。”她告诉他们，“来见见Charles Xavier。”

那颗有着红色头发的脑袋上的下巴几乎就要掉落下来，但其他人的反应就要淡定一些，只是尖锐的吸气声和睁大的眼睛。

“就像是，Xavier工业的那个Charles Xavier？”一个有着冰冷眼神的金发女子问道。

“就是我。”Charles给了他们一个最迷人的微笑。他知道自己不算是那种坊间小报上的大料，但他仍旧是世界上最大的公司之一的继承人，人们知道他的名字而不认识他这张脸，这并不算奇怪。

Moira介绍了他们所有人。Emma Frost，Sean Cassidy和Armando Munoz，都是变种人，Charles注意到，其中还有一个心灵感应者，这在商业场上十分少见。Charles想要相信Xavier工业不会这样做，但任何一家公司都对心灵感应者十分警戒，因为他们能轻而易举地得到自己想要了解的公司机密。该死的，公司的董事会成员总是对 _Charles_ 戒心重重，而他很可能会成为CEO。

这个团队看上去还不错，Charles想，当他落座的时候， Moira转了过来：“希望Erik没有说什么吓跑你的话。他总是有些混蛋，但他今天早上情绪尤其可怕。”

“哦。”Charles说，“没有啦，他还，额。。。挺好的。”

Moira似乎想要反驳，但她最终还是只怀疑地看着他。“那么，你数据透视表用得怎么样？”

*

Charles万万没想到“市场营销”是个代表着八个小时excel表格制作的暗号。这一天只有午餐时间是得空的，而Lehnsherr则会时不时地从办公室里走出来，把报告摔在桌上然后要求它们被重做，或者说把员工们铺天盖地骂到抬不起头并且释放出大量的负面情绪。Charles开始明白他感受到的那些害怕与不安来自哪里了，而Lehnsherr在把员工们撕成碎片时的那张脸绝对就是掠食者的样子。

当Moira告诉他他可以结束自己的一天工作之际，Charles的双眼已经感到刺痛且布满血丝了。他困倦无神地朝她点了点头，然后告诉她自己想做完最后一个数据组，他没确保万事完美之前是不会离开的。

在他继续埋头在那些数字中的时候，越来越多的人背着包回家了。他不知道这是什么时候发生的，但他肯定睡着了，因为他是被脑海里一阵尖锐的，表示着惊讶的刺激惊醒的。他把他砸在键盘上的脸拉了起来，转过头，发现Lehnsherr正看着他。

“上班睡觉呢？”Charles猜想这可能是句玩笑，但它的语调却完全平淡。

“额。。。”他半梦半醒地回答，他注意到现在这个点办公室里几乎都空了，只有一个人在办公室另一头伏案敲击着键盘。

“到我办公室来一趟。”Lehnsherr命令道。Charles一定做了个鬼脸，因为他后头又加了一句“请”，并且这次更加温和了些。

Lehnsherr办公室的门关上的一瞬间，那种剑拔弩张的气氛又回来了。他仍坐在椅子上，他们又一次大眼瞪小眼，就像今天早上一样。Lehnsherr今天一定没怎么受工作之苦，他的西装线条仍然流畅整洁，他的头发依旧服帖。相比之下Charles现在看起来就像是个彻头彻尾的土鳖。

“在事情继续这样发展下去之前，我要和你谈谈。”Lehnsherr终于开口打破了这棘手的沉默，“如果你有感到任何不方便的话，我可以告诉Brian这行不通，然后让他派你去其他部门。”

Charles发现他现在有点不知所云，他惊讶于Lehnsherr最终还是决定谈起昨晚发生的事。他用调整坐姿以便于自己盘腿这个方法拖延了一些时间。“你知道，其实从任何意义上来说你都不算是我的老板。我现在还拿着研究与开发部的工资，你没法炒我鱿鱼。如果我不想做了，我大可以直接拍拍屁股走人，然后告诉我爸让他滚蛋。”

Lehnsherr抬起了一边的眉头：“那么，我想这个问题我们可以放一边了。看上去你完全没问题。”

Charles犹豫了一会儿，但Lehnsherr没有再继续说下去。

“如果你说完了的话那我就。。。？”他回避着，虽然他能感觉到Lehnsherr脑子里释放出的压力，那是一种他极其渴望说出来，但又硬生生给憋回去的声音。Lehnsherr点了头，然后Charles起身走向办公室门。他的手已经放到了门把手上，而后他听见Lehnsherr的座椅发出了吱吱声，然后是他有所动作的声音。他的大长腿使他几步就走过了办公室，他的手放在了Charles的手上，有效地阻止了他离开。

Charles转过头，发现Lehnsherr的眼神拂过了他的面孔。“你。。。还好吗？”他听上去有些不知所措，“我是说，我今天早上起来的时候你已经走了，并且我知道昨晚我们都喝多了，所以我就。。。”

Lehnsherr看来没有把他当成做完就跑的那一类人，Charles因此稍稍同情了他一下，然后拉回了正危险地处在他的思维边缘，即将翻越障碍破口而出的想法。

“啊。”Charles恍然大悟地说，“完全不是这样的。我的确是醉的彻底，但我所做的一切都是自愿的。你别想太多。”

Lehnsher周围的紧张感一瞬间消散了，他的肩也放松了下来。他的手仍旧覆在Charles的手上，温暖而令人分心。Charles利用这段时间又一次好好地欣赏了华丽性感的Lehnsherr，他双眼投射下的阴影，他轮廓分明的五官，完全就是Charles不能把持住的那种理想型。Lehnsherr正在努力地重新组织自己的思维，但分散开的思想涌了出出，并通过他们之间的联系被放大。Charles捕捉到了其中的一些碎片： _他这就走了，感谢上帝，他的嘴唇，_ 这些正在他脑子里翻滚。

他忽然之间就回过神来了，他挺直肩膀松开了Charles的手，然后转身离开。“那就好。”他的声线低沉，“晚安，Charles。”

Charles吞了吞口水。“晚安。”

*

Charles不会花时间去经营爱情，建立友情或做类似的事。当然，他再年轻点的时候尝试过，但大多数人都很快就厌烦他了。

“太过了。”他们这么说。

那些抱怨各不相同，但每一句都刺得人生疼。他话说得太多，总是在像基因或者变种人权益这种无聊的事情上喋喋不休。他太富有，不务正业，就是一个被宠坏的纨绔子弟，根本不懂得生活的艰辛。他太聪明，他的朋友们觉得自己根本不可能在他的公司里胜任。他的能力太强大，而心灵感应者不该被信任。

“他认为他比我们所有人都好。”他最好的朋友曾经这么说，全然不知Charles那时就在角落，“但他真的太令人厌烦了。他就像只过于热切的小狗整天到处乱嗅。他简直把我逼疯了。”

从那以后他就对朋友彻底失去信心了。对每个人都 _友好_ ，却不和他们 _交朋友_ 要简单得多。

而在他的情感生活上，他的遭遇也没好到哪里去。Charles一次又一次地沉沦，他知道这通常都太快太强烈了，但他无法停下，直到他感受到了一个超凡的头脑。这已经不单单是肉体上的感觉，而是一种更令人上瘾的，令人欲罢不能精神体验，让他不禁想要更多。但那就是他们叫停的时候，因为对他能力和影响的警惕。

“你刚刚对我做了什么？”他的上一个男友在Charles悄悄溜进他的思想并盼望着能和他共享彼此对对方的感觉时这样盘问道。他的声音颤抖，眼泪簌簌直流。“你他妈从我的脑子里滚出去！”

这明显太过了。

从那以后他就对爱情不抱期望了。一夜情就简单得多。他花了一段时间去完善它，但他开发了一个好的一夜情系统，并且过去几年里运作良好。他约男人，跟他回家，像动物一样交配，然后在任何尴尬的对话可以发生之前悄无声息地离开。他几乎不在别人床上睡着，通常他都是潜逃回家然后睡在自己的床上。就算他真的犯了在别人家留宿这个错误，他也一定会在第二天一早就起床离开，和另一方的对话尽可能越少越好。他的字典里没有边喝咖啡边聊天或是奇怪的宿醉后的早餐。

一夜情最重要的原则，然而，就是不要有思维触碰。Charles发现每次他在和别人有肌肤之亲时进入对方的脑袋，尤其是哪些复杂而美丽的思想时，他就会不自觉得想陷得更深一点，而对方这时就会睁大双眼，惊慌失措地立刻离开。这难以抗拒，但训练他自己即使是在陷入床垫时也要将思想停留在表面的确是个非常重要的，需要学习的技能。去年开始，他甚至停止和他的一夜情对象交换名字，为建立联络抽走了最后一层可能性。现在，他就是个喝醉了以后玩一夜情的机器。

Lehnsherr不再是个匿名的一夜情对象这个事实就像是为这台机器加了个可以使它停止运转的扳手，然而没有事是什么Charles解决不了的。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles在周一早晨再次踏上了工作岗位，迫不及待地想要赶快开始Moira项目的下个进程，然后他忽然间看到自己的父亲面带微笑地斜靠在Lehnsherr办公室的门框上，明显是在和里面的人进行交谈。他父亲的余光扫到了他，把他叫了过来。

“那么我的男孩干得如何？”他的父亲问。他揉乱了Charles的头发只因他知道这样做会使Charles恼火。他瞪视着他，但收到的却是放肆的笑声。

Lehnsherr目不转睛地看着两人的交流，眼神在他们之间快速游走：“他是个很好的数据分析员。Moira说她们小组现在已经提前于计划了。”

“我知道你一定也能搞定这些商场上的事，Charles。你为什么总是和我唱反调？”

“我喜欢科学。”他任性地说。每次面对他的父亲时，他总是感觉也表现得像个十岁的孩子一样，这令他很烦。

“没错，没错。”他的父亲说，给了Erik一个“看看我都要应付些什么”的笑容，“我必须要感谢你把我儿子照顾得这么好，Erik。”

Erik有些脸红。Charles可以发誓这个男人看上去完全就是一脸歉疚。“这是我的荣幸。”

*

Charles几乎没法在自己的座位上安稳地坐着，直到Moira找上他。“我们所有专家小组得到的结果都在这里了。我需要你浏览一遍，按照不良反应，良好反应和中性反应分类，并且附上所有可能对我们有帮助的评价或反馈。我们必须确保这种药品以完美的口碑和信息投入市场，不然这所有的一切很快都将功亏一篑。”

Charles点头打开了Moira给他的文件准备开始工作。他的叹息声一定比以往更加频繁且声音更响，因为Emma在下午三点左右打断了他。“没有什么想和我们分享的事吗？”

“对不起，我只是。。。我当初设计这种药剂是为了帮助年轻的变种人，而不是用来镇压他们或者，但愿不会发生这样的事，夺走他们的能力。只是看到这些对于它各式各样的反应，这让我感觉有点。。。难受，我想。”

“等等。。。”Armando插嘴说，“你发明了Calmatin？”

Charles眨了眨眼：“是的，和我的搭档Hank一起。”

“我的天哪！”Sean大叫了起来，但相似的，代表着受到冲击的思维浪潮在整组人脑中翻滚。

“那你们认为，我是干嘛的？”他小心地问。

Emma笑着说：“你可是整个国家最富有的人之一的儿子。我想你就是开开快艇，赌赌博，和妓女们彻夜派对狂欢。”

“还有嗑药磕到嗨。”Sean补充到。

Moira用一种好像她以前从未见过他的眼神看着他：“你真是太棒了。”

Charles在大家的赞赏中沉浸了一会儿，而后他想起，他应该表现得谦虚点，这样似乎更合适。他玩笑着说：“我对市场营销还是一窍不通。”

“我们会解决的。”Moira带着鼓励的微笑说。

这周漫长却又过得飞快，工作让他异常忙碌。Charles无限感激周五的到来，因为他一周都没喝过一滴酒，而他现在迫切地需要喝一杯。

“Emma，Sean和我要去个地方，你想的话可以加入我们。”Moira边穿上外套边说。看到Charles不解的表情她继续道：“你都投射出来了。”

“我很抱歉。”他急忙道歉，“我发誓这不会再发生了。”

她看上去有些不解：“没什么大不了的。你来吗？”

“当然。”他回答，对她的无动于衷感到意外的惊喜，“我很愿意尾随。”

他发现自己身处一个时髦酒吧，被推进了一个环形卡座。Emma给他们所有人都点了一杯有着女性化柔软名字却酒劲十足的东西，于是Charles决定再也不让她为他点单了。他开始喝另一杯加奎宁水的杜松子酒，而就在这时Emma接起了电话。

“对，我们在这儿。”然后是一个停顿。“什么？”她抬起手堵住了没有在听电话的那只耳朵，“他在这，当然。快来吧。”她十分粗鲁地快速挂断了电话，但Charles明白，什么事都可以做，就是不要强行命令Emma做任何事。

他没有想到的是过了一会儿Lehnsherr走了进来，看上去疲惫却又完美，不知道他是怎样做到的。他就像一尊熠熠生辉的雕塑，只是有些微微的磨损。Charles尽量吞下了自己的惊讶。Lehnsherr当然会来酒吧了。见鬼，他们就是在酒吧遇到的。当然了，Charles也没有理由去在乎这些，但Moira正拉着他的手臂，把他往卡座里又拉了拉以便空出座位。Lehnsherr扫视了一圈桌子，犹豫了一会儿，坐到了Charles身旁，尽管这是唯一一个空位。

Charles告诉自己他并没有被冒犯到。

“喝点什么？”Emma问。

“你点的我都不喝。”他调笑着回答，然后给自己点了一杯加冰的苏格兰威士忌。

Lehnsherr在他身边散发着热气，Charles能敏锐地感觉到他们每一次触碰的地方，从手肘的碰擦到大腿偶尔的挤压。Lehnsherr在公司里可是出了名的高冷，但他们现在回到了酒吧的气氛，Charles现在似乎只能用下半身思考了。他深深沉醉在Lehnsherr惊为天人的下巴线条中，以至错过了近一半的聊天内容。

“Charles！”Moira叫道，“嘿！”

他把他炽热的凝视从Lehnsherr的脸上收了回来，面向桌子对面的她。

“总算回过神来了。”Emma嘲笑着喝下了又一口她那颜色奇怪的饮品，“你前面神游到哪儿去了？”

Charles的脸烧了起来：“啊，你懂的，这里思想太多了。我有时容易分心。”

Emma嗯了一声，但Charles并不能分辨出它代表着认同还是不认同。“我们刚才在因为Moira那少得可怜的约会技巧起哄呢。你知道她已经两年多没和别人约会过了吗？”

“Emma！”Moira反驳道，但Emma直接继续了下去。

“看看她，谁不想和她谈上一段？”

Moira恼羞成怒地打了她一下。

Erik加入了他们，边笑边说：“或许你们俩该开个俱乐部。距离你上一次发展多于一夜情的关系过去多久了？你和Scott好像一年前就分手了，如果我没记错的话。”

“在这不要提他的名字。”Emma回了他一记眼刀，但她的瞪视反而导致Moira咯咯地笑了起来，此外她还收到了Erik又一声嘲笑。“你还别说，看看现在是谁在说话，我这么优秀你连和我玩一夜情都不配·Lehnsherr先生，用他高冷的外表伪装自己柔软的迪士尼小公主内心。

Charles观察着Erik的表情，等待着看到愤怒或至少是否认，但他开口说的却是：“叫我贝儿公主。”整张桌子都陷入了爆笑，Sean被自己的饮料呛到，Emma用和Erik碰杯的方法承认是自己输了。

那是他从未见到过的，这个男人的另一面，他放松地笑着，机智而聪颖。他也许是个严格的上司，但显然那只存在于办公室里。事实上，整组人在一起时都十分自由，明显大家都是朋友，甚至连一向冷淡的心灵感应者Emma也是。

Charles觉得他的生活又一次闪耀出了希望的花火。

在这之后他特别留心地加入着对话，他很欣慰自己那从某种程度上来说蠢蠢的笑话能逗笑他的新组员，也很高兴自己开心到能在他们对他进行狂轰滥炸时自由地大笑出声。

在他们宣告他的搭讪台词可怕且完全蹩脚时他好看地撅起了嘴巴：“我还有好多成功案例没告诉你们呢。”

“绝对的。”Moira宽容地说。

“我不确定你为何要在意这些搭讪用的笑话台词。你就应该直接说‘我是Charles Xavier，我极其有钱。’我觉得这样就解决了。”Emma补充道。

“要是我绝对买账！”Sean承认。

“那你呢，Erik?”Emma问，“说说你最棒的搭讪台词吧，肯定不会比基因解旋更糟糕了。”

Lehnsherr 又喝了一口酒，皱着眉说：“我想我不用搭讪台词。”

Charles想反驳，然后他意识到自己是唯一一个真正和他接近过的人，尽管他不记得他的开场白，但说出来一定会很尴尬。

“肯定是关于变种能力的。”Emma说，然后大家都坏笑了起来，“嘿，Charles，你知不知道Erik对强的变异特别迷恋，尤其是身体上的？”

Charles挑了挑眉：“这我还真不知道。”

“他前男友是红色的。”

“关于我爱情生活的讨论就到此为止吧。”Erik不动声色地打断了她，“反正也挺无聊的。”

“好好好。”Emma同意了，但她没忍住发出了最后一击，“说不定下一个身上会长刺呢。”

卡座里又一次爆发出了笑声，Erik忍耐地笑着，环视了他们一圈，视线最后落在Charles身上。“我并不这么认为。”

忽然之间Charles觉得他的膀胱爆满这件事特别重要。“我需要去一下洗手间。你能让我出去吗，Lehnsherr先生?”

他马上移动了，起身让Charles能溜出去，他低头看着Charles，薄唇露出了浅笑：“Lehnsherr先生？”

Charles抬头对上了他的眼睛：“你不就叫这个嘛。”

“你应该叫我Erik。反正严格说来你职位可比我高多了，未来的CEO先生。”

“没错。”Charles说，他回了一个淡淡的微笑，然后尝试着说出了那个名字，“Erik。”

直到他走进卫生间才注意到自己的手心早已被汗浸湿。

洗手时，脑海中传来的微微波动使他感觉到有人在附近，他抬起头，在镜子中捕捉到了另一个男人的双眼。他很高，斜靠在墙边，有着深色头发和灰色眼睛，穿着一件皮夹克，那使他看上去粗犷而神秘。不需要读心就知道这个男人在邀请些什么，再说了，说实话，他也是Charles颇喜欢的类型，所以他朝着他暗示性地眨了眨眼。他脑海中快速地思想扫描显示他并无恶意，只是极其想要把Charles拖出酒吧，然后粗暴地扯掉他的衣服。那听起来真不错。

Charles回到了卡座，那里酒精显然已经开始作用了，Moira笑成了乱糟糟的一团，Sean用手摆着动物造型。甚至连Erik看上去都有些屈从于酒精了，他通常情况下一直都完美定型的头发现在荡下了一小撮贴在脸上。

“我要走了。”他对桌上的其他人宣布，这使他们都转过身来。Charles的情人跟在他身后保持了一定的距离，但可以很明显地看到他正站在他身后，手插着口袋。

“别啊Charles，别急着走啊。”Moira哀嚎着，Emma嘘声让她闭嘴。

Erik的眼神直接越过Charles的肩膀，凝视着他身后的那个男人。Charles忽略了他的视线，穿上外套扣起了扣子。

Erik伸手抓住了他的手腕，轻轻地把Charles拉得更近。“你是不是喝多了？你还好吗？”他问。他温热的呼吸带着些许苏格兰威士忌的气息，双眼搜索捕捉着Charles的表情。

Charles的心跳又一次加速了。“我没事。”他控制住了自己，但他的声音即使是自己听起来都显得太过奇怪。他抽出了自己被Erik轻轻抓住的手。“下周见。”

每个人都朝他招了招手，除了Erik，他只是看着Charles转身离开。那个男人在护送Charles 出门的时候，手一直搭在Charles的腰上。Charles能感受到Erik的视线一直在他身上没离开过，直到他推门而去。

*

Charles在周六早晨从自己的床上醒来，他在完事后尽快离开了那个男人的公寓，按照他的标准，这是一次成功的一夜情遭遇。虽然这次的性事不尽人意这点十分可惜，但Charles并不确定那应该怪在谁头上。他不像通常情况下那样投入了。对此他满不在乎，这种事总会发生，并不是每个人在床上都会表现得像个野兽一样。

这些思绪触发了他对Erik的记忆，Charles正想将它们全部推倒一边，却在瞬间困惑且震惊地意识到，在过去的几周里，他根本就没有花费过时间来回顾并赞叹Erik是个多令人赞叹的床伴。

Charles说不出确切的理由，但每个细稍末节都是那么完美。不仅仅是他完美的脸蛋，性感的身材和巨大的老二 – 尽管那些都绝对是理由 – 但还有其它的。

毫无疑问Charles喝醉了，但他现在还可以记得每一个细节。他身上馥郁的气息，他带着轻微口音的声音，Charles将他含进嘴里时他低沉性感的呻吟，他抓着Charles的头发将他拉入一个下流的深吻时那美妙的触感，他在Charles耳边低语请求允许操他时的火辣。漫长而磨人的前戏，Erik灵巧的手指令他疯狂，直到Charles神志不清地求饶。然后终于， _终于_ ，他温热的双手覆上了Charles的大腿，小心翼翼地进入他，看上去终于松了口气，他缓慢而有节奏地动作着，汗水沿着太阳穴一颗颗滴落。他炽热的硬挺用Charles喜欢的方式打开着他，疼痛与快感相依相存，他整根抽出又整根没入时低头盯着Charles，就像他不可能是真的一样，他的瞳孔扩大，虹膜中的绿色几乎都看不见了。然后就只剩下他们完美契合，共同律动的身体，他粗暴，快速且有力，但他聚精会神地看着Charles的脸时又是令人烦恼地甜蜜，他要求Charles睁开眼睛看着他，他欲罢不能地亲吻他。

Charles把自己从那些回忆中拉了出来，但Erik在他身上动作的感觉就像鬼魅般萦绕不去。Charles毫不意外地发觉自己硬了，因为有关Erik的记忆而性致勃勃，这种欲望比昨晚有个男人 _货真价实地_ 在吸他时还要强烈。

那可能不太好。

他将手伸进了自己的内裤，准备给自己快速潦草地来一发，他握住了自己的勃起，用简单的节奏撸动着。他脑海里滚动着他的幻想记事本 – 各种各样的翘臀，六块腹肌，老二 – 但他的思绪游荡着并最终在手上停留，更确切的说是Erik的手，温暖，沉着，比Charles自己的手要来得大。他紧咬着嘴唇，想象着那双手在他身上游走，还有它们拉起Charles大腿时的力量。。。

他闭上了双眼，将头更深地埋进了枕头，一边动作一边张开了双腿，手随着他的幻想逐渐加速。Erik就在那里，在深深进入他时毫无章法地吻着他，刚刚好的角度使每一次的冲撞都带着Charles攀上极乐的巅峰，而他不知羞耻的呻吟则被堵在了Erik的嘴中。Erik调整了他们的体位，现在Charles几乎折成了一半，他的双膝被推到了肩膀处，这个姿势使Erik能进入地更深，而他们也因此同时发出了叹息，他的表情因为欢愉而扭曲。Charles的目光根本无法从Erik那一丝不挂的，光彩夺目的身体上移开，他们都快到了，整个世界仿佛只剩下他们沉重的呼吸声和床吱吱的响声，还有他们之间构建起的激情与享受。而在那里，近在咫尺的是Erik若隐若现的思绪带来的诱惑，并且他急切地想要一探究竟，Erik的思维就在那里，开放着，等待着，而他可以天衣无缝地溜进他的大脑然后 – _操_ 。

Charles呜咽着射在了自己手里，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。他躺在那儿，阴茎一半露出了内裤，因为自己慢慢模糊的想象而筋疲力尽，晕晕乎乎。从幻想中回过神来就像是从一夜愚蠢的宿醉中醒来，恶心的感觉在他的皮肤下翻搅，羞耻感就像是胃中的巨石一样沉淀。在自己自慰时想着Erik已经是愚蠢之举，但自己竟然真的想要去触碰Erik的思想？

那 _绝对_ 不太好。

他有些惊慌地去冲了个澡，想要洗掉他身体和心里任何放纵过的痕迹，并且尽力理清自己的思绪。幻想，他提醒着自己，只是些无害的幻想。这些事他永远不会真的去 _实践_  -- 他不会和Erik再操一遍，而他也绝对不会想要进入他的脑子 – 所以根本没有什么好担心的。Erik是个超棒的床伴，他们之间的化学反应无人可比，当然他会成为一个手淫的假象对象了。这很正常。他下定决心要忘掉这些，但他的郁闷似乎拒绝就这么被冲入下水道。

他做了他能想到的唯一一件事。他打给了Raven。

“你这是在干嘛？”她回答。

Charles有些炸毛：“一个男人就不能打电话给他的妹妹吗？”

“可以，但是你干了什么坏事？”

他叹了叹气：“我睡了我的上司。”

她尖叫的反应太过强烈，他无奈地将听筒拉远耳朵了一段时间。

“公平地说，那时候我并不知道他会是我的上司。再说了，严格说来他并不是我的老板，我们甚至都不在一起工作。但老好人父亲认为他可以把我培养成某种营销天才，这，顺带一提，是永远都不会发生的。”

“你必须停止这一切然后进行反思。”她又回到了恼怒的状态，“我向上帝发誓，Charles，你不能在这么四处寻花问柳了。”

所以他告诉她了，每个细节，当然没有血腥暴力的那种，但足够她有个概念了。他极度渴望她能给出些好的建议。

“我真的不知道你想让我说什么。”她终于开口，“我是说，你喜欢他，那你为什么不让他知道然后和他再睡一次呢？”

“什么？”Charles被呛到，“我并不喜欢他。我只是喜欢和他做爱。这是有本质性和原则性区别的。”

“那就跳过‘我喜欢你’的那部分直接上。”

“你知道我不和同一个人睡两次。”

“那你就别睡他？我真不懂你为什么要打过来。”

Charles撅起了嘴，他不在乎她能不能看见，但他就是要表现出来。“你一点忙都帮不上。”

“我非常确信你需要的帮助超过我的能力范围了，但感谢你依旧和平常一样放荡无用。你是我生命中最始终如一的了。我现在要和朋友们一起去吃午餐了。你也许有空也可以尝试下。你知道的，交点朋友。”

“我有很多朋友。”Charles反驳道。

Raven叹了口气没有戳穿他，然后挂断了电话。


	3. Chapter 3

他已经在市场部工作两周半了，而现在他很确定自己出了问题。

他的双眼一直追随着Erik，寸步不离。

那个男人的一举一动都优雅而果断，并且根据Charles日渐仔细的观察，他不仅在工作上才华横溢，也是个英明的老板。Charles原本以为那些只是单纯的对上司的恐惧，后来他发现事实上那是一种尊重与敬畏的强烈结合，还伴随着一种强烈的想要取悦他的冲动。员工们想要变得足够好，得到他的赏识，他们不会在他那些严厉的话中消亡，反之，他们会用新的热情重新投入到他们之前的工作中。

不仅是那样，Charles还注意到Erik只有在深谙员工还可以做得更好时才会严厉斥责他们，并对他们大吼大叫，他不会将过多的压力施加在那些他认为没有进步空间的了人身上。总而言之，那个男人看上去越来越不像一个来自地狱的老板了，倒是越来越像某些奇怪的心理学天才。

Calmatin项目的进展十分顺利，而公关也加倍紧张地行动了起来，尽力平息任何关于这款能力抑制剂的顾虑，向变种人团体确保它只是被设计用来减弱能力并使它们能更好地被控制的，目标客户主要是拥有危险且不可预知的变种能力的孩子们，为了确保他们不会误伤自己或他人。

市场部正在动用一切方法帮助项目顺利实施，从展示一起快乐地笑着的变种人家庭一同感谢Calmatin给了他们内心平静的照片，到那些年长些的，因为自己的变种能力感到长期痛苦的变种人们急切的推荐，赞扬Calmatin救了他们，还不用完全使他们失去能力。

Armando负责社会化媒体，他要回答尽可能多的问题，从Facebook到Twitter，甚至还在reddit（美国社交新闻网站）上表示可以问他任何问题。每当他缺少回答问题需要的专业知识时，他都会请教Charles，而对方每次都会欣然为他科普，希望能教育大众这款药是多么有益。

Erik最近也更加密切地跟进监督着，时常会停下与Moira商谈，评估项目的进展情况。他的决定快速高效，这使员工们能更简单地跟上他的步伐，并且在那一堆需要被完成的工作中顺利穿行。即使有着紧凑匆忙的日程，他还是会抽出时间监工Charles，在对Charles完成的工作感到满意时拍拍他的肩膀，然后留下Charles在赞扬中感到温暖而晕眩。

又是工作到深夜的一天，Charles感觉到自己的睡眠不足正在找他算账的路上。当他和Moira收拾东西准备下班时，办公室里基本上已经一片漆黑，电脑也都关机了，Charles意识到Erik办公室的灯还开着。

“我就去问问我有什么能帮上忙的。”Charles对Moira说，眼神示意着角落的那间办公室。

她瞄了他一眼：“杰出贡献者，我要离开这里看，明天见。”

Charles挥手向她道别，然后向光源走去，轻轻地敲了敲门框。

Erik从一堆他正在翻阅的厚厚的文件中抬起头对上了Charles的注视。“怎么了？”

Charles踟蹰了一下。只要他想，这个男人就能令人生畏。“有什么我能帮忙的吗，Erik？”

Erik从座位上站了起来走到了桌子前，向后斜靠在桌子上。Charles把那当做是个邀请，然后朝办公室里又走了一些。Erik一直看着他，直至他在一个礼貌的位置停下。

“你让我看不懂，Charles。”Erik开门见山。Charles别扭地移动了一下，等着Erik继续说下去。“Brian告诉我他的天才儿子正在认真研究市场营销的路上，但在他重大的新任职的前一天，这位传说中的天才儿子出去喝了个烂醉，还去钓陌生人。”

Charles开口要反驳，但Erik举起一只手阻止了他。“所以我不得不承认，我很困惑。这是又一个被宠坏的无用的纨绔子弟，还是他真的是个对这家公司有价值的人？然后我观察了你的工作，我能看出来你挺棒的，有时候不仅仅只是棒，然后我就开始认为你真的有点本事。之后，上周五我们去喝酒，你竟然真的在洗手间钓了个陌生人，然后当着你所有同事的面就这么走了，所以我们又回到了原点。”Erik审视的目光冷酷得令人有些恐惧，“所以到底哪个是你，Charles？鲁莽的白痴还是天才科学家？”

Charles站着没动，边盯着Erik边快速地在脑海里滚了一遍他刚才接收到的信息，尽量消化它们。他不确定自己是被夸了还是被侮辱了，所以他深呼吸后回答到：“我不能都是吗？”

Erik笑了，尽管并不那么友善。“你可以成为你想成为的一切，当然了。出了这间办公室，我对你其他的事并没有发言权。”他顿了顿，拉了拉他那原来就没有褶皱的衬衫，“我必须承认自从我知道你是Calmatin的发明者时，我就准备好要恨你了。”

“什么？”Charles困惑地问，“你可是我们这所有市场标签品牌推广的负责人。是你让它听起来就像金子那样。”

“当然。”Erik轻蔑地回答，“那是我的工作。但这并不意味着我认同任何可以限制变种能力的药或类似的东西，并且如果你认为那药不会被用于错误的目的，那你不仅是鲁莽，简直就是很傻很天真。”

Charles的疑惑迅速地变成了怒火，他踏进了Erik的地盘，大胆地正视他的双眼：“那种药是用来帮助千千万万无法控制自己潜在危险能力的孩子们，并且减轻那些有着痛苦变异的人们的疼痛的！”

Erik站了起来，利用自己的身高优势毫无畏惧地瞪了回去：“然后这些药就会被那些只希望自己的孩子变得 _正常_ 的家长使用，说不定哪天警察在任何联系上变种人的时候都会用上。”

“这件事利大于弊，Erik。在此之前市面上根本没有类似的抑制剂。它不会夺去能力，只是减弱它们，使它们更容易被控制，知道他们学会自控为止。相信我，我自愿参加了试验。”

“我也是。”Erik把话弹了回去。他们现在几乎鼻子靠着鼻子，Erik炙热的呼吸打在Charles的脸上。“我必须要知道它的效果，也许它的确是比那些完完全全的抑制剂要好，但它仍是个危险的方案。”他停下露出了痛苦的表情，“我也想帮助变种人，Charles，这就是为什么我会同意这整个活动，但我不会告诉你你是对的。”

Charles正对着Erik的脸得意地笑了一下。“我总是对的。”他希望这句俏皮话能调节下气氛，可Erik还是紧盯着他看，然后他的目光向下落到了Charles的嘴唇上。

“你让我看不懂，Charles Xavier。”他在他们之间狭窄的空隙中呼吸着。

Charles沉醉在这种亲密的距离中，Erik熟悉的气息包裹着他。“这种感觉是相互的。”他喃喃地说。

门框处传来的敲门声使他们瞬间弹开，Charles必须多眨几次眼才能重新思考。

公关部的Janos犹豫地站在门口，眼神一直在Erik和Charles之间游走。“我给你发了一些Scott现在就要看的东西。”

Erik现在的样子是Charles见过他在办公室里最乱糟糟的一次，脸上有着不自然的红晕，但他只是点了点头，然后回到了自己办公桌后的座位上。“告诉他我在弄了。”

“谢啦。”Janos说完便溜之大吉了。

Charles自己在那犹豫了一段时间，但Erik完全集中在屏幕上，刚才发生的一切很明显已经过去了。

“那晚安。”他说，庆幸自己的声音还保持着平稳。

“今天干的不错，Charles。”Erik回答，视线未曾从屏幕上离开过。

*

“战友们，”Moira说，她的头发被自己的手揉得乱糟糟的，眼睛下面的黑眼圈已经接近紫色，“我们做到了！从现在开始无论发生什么，我们只要知道，我们为了它呕心沥血并且超棒的完成了任务就可以了！”

“没错，我们做到了。”Sean赞同地说，他伸出了自己的手，手掌向下，“把手伸出来，朋友们！”Armando立刻盖上了自己的，然后是Moira，最后是Emma，她还先翻了个白眼。Charles轻轻地把手放在了最上面，脸上带着解脱的真正笑容。

“好，数到三说‘冲吧战友们’，一，二，三！”

他们甩起了手，喊声响彻办公室，周围的一些员工给予了他们微笑及掌声。Erik在不远处站着，脸上带着困惑的笑。

“大家都干得很好。”他走到他们那排桌子的尽头说，“今晚有一个正式的聚会，由我们心爱的CEO赞助，所以记得出席。所有参与了Calmatin项目的团队和部门都会到场，所以我们市场部不能因为不出席而坏了名声。”他盯着他们那一张张憔悴的面容看了一会儿。“你们现在一定想回家先休息一会儿。聚会八点开始。”

Charles环视了一圈他的组员们，每个人都因为派对而欣喜若狂。Sean又和他击了次掌而Charles大笑着。在短短三周内获得如此成就感觉真的很棒。

这次派对就像Charles必须参加的其它大公司的聚会一样，只不过则次他有了真正想说话的人，这使它能令人忍受多了。每个人都回家洗漱打扮过了，来的时候都穿着更加时尚且毫无疑问更平整的衣服。尽管团队里的其他成员都穿着普通的部门商务套装，Emma合身的白裙还是令她光芒四射，她的身材巧妙优雅地被展示出来。Charles发现这就是那个完美的Emma，这令他感到愉悦，并且在第一时间告诉了她她看上去有多迷人。

“我和你可不是一路人，甜心。”她眨着眼责备道。

在Brian Xavier的演讲和祝酒过后，派对正式开始了，食物饮品一应俱全。Charles一饮而尽他祝酒用的香槟，绕过自助餐台径直走向吧台，路上顺走了并喝完了另一杯香槟。瞧瞧，那绝对令他感觉好些了。

他在闲逛回正在与Janos聊天的Moira和Emma身边之前又拿了一杯酒。他礼貌地听着他们的对话，试着抓住他们的聊天内容，然后他发现Janos和Moira的视线透过他的肩膀锁定到了他身后的某样东西。

Charles转过身去，发现他的父亲正朝他们走来，他的助理紧随其后。

“你们今夜感觉如何？我希望你们都能尽兴。”他高兴地说。很明显，被CEO毫无预兆地搭话对于Xavier工业的员工们来说并不是正常的打开方式，Charles好笑地看到甚至连Emma都有些失去冷静了，尽管她通常情况下都是最先恢复状态的那个。

“派对棒极了，Xavier先生。您是个很讲究的人。”她故作正经地说道。

他温和地笑了：“希望我那无能的儿子没给你们带来太多麻烦。”

“当然没有。”Moira边对着Charles笑边说，“事实上他可帮了大忙呢。”

Charles眉开眼笑地说：“听到没？”

他的父亲笑了起来：“Erik已经告诉过我了。听上去他似乎想留用你。”

Charles脸红了起来：“你答应过就一个月的。”

“是，我知道。”他把注意力重新集中到了这个讨论组中，“请一定玩得尽兴点，还有，确保Charles别喝得太醉。”

Charles咆哮了起来，但他的父亲只是在走之前又大笑了几声，他无时无刻不在的助理急忙跟了上去。

他们三个人都一副看好戏的样子看着Charles的反应。

“适度饮酒。”Emma一本正经地说。

“叛徒。”他宣布，而后离开又去拿了杯酒。

夜渐深，Charles偶尔会停下与Moira和Emma聊天，或是移动到正在与人力资源部的几位女士交流的Sean和Armando那里。他在房间另一端看到了Erik，周围都是一些年长的，表情严肃的男人们，Charles猜他们是其他部门的领导，之后Charles被Erik能在如此年纪就做到这个位置需要多少的能力这个想法击中了。正在他脑中挣扎是否该朝Erik的方向走过去的时候，他撞到了Hank，对方在看到Charles的瞬间就直起了自己被撞到的身子。Hank很少参加这种社交活动，但见到他绝对是再好不过了。

Hank是唯一一个在大学里与Charles患难与共的实验室搭档，他完全不担心他是个心灵感应者，并且对那些认为Charles会偷窥他的想法并且偷走他的实验成果的人一笑置之。毕业之后，Charles强烈要求Hank到Xavier工业工作，他不能接受像Hank这样智慧的脑袋被别人挖去。

他们边聊Charles边从身旁路过的侍者的托盘上不停地拿着酒。当他有些跟不上Hank的新话题时，他知道他一定快喝醉了。

“我差不多该走了。”他告诉他，“但见到你真的很高兴。我会在一周后回来，所以如果有什么突破性研究进展请一定等等我。”

Hank挥手与他道别：“说得好像没有你我能取得什么进展似的。”

Charles大笑着说：“是，没错，这个答案我给十分，Hank。祝你有个美丽的夜晚。”

他喝完了杯中的酒，随意地把杯子放在了附近的桌子上，穿过人群准备离开宴会厅。他叫住了接待人员，在等待的时候在柜台处敲着他那块小小的塑料号码牌，最后在接到外套的时候感谢了工作人员。他套上了外套，走入了室外寒冷的深夜，清冷的空气使他的脑袋清醒了些。

他没想到会看见Erik站在那，排着队等出租车。

Charles直接走到了他身边，他开口之前他们的肩膀就碰到了一起。“今晚真冷啊。”

Erik转过来看着Charles：“对你来说这个点回家有点早吧，不是吗？”

“我也有早回家的那几天。”他随意地回答，“有时候。”

Erik笑得上气不接下气，而Charles发现他的目光根本无法移开。“我们应该一起打一辆车。”他说。Erik挑了挑眉。“你的公寓和我家顺路。我们可以省下几美元。”

“堂堂Xavier工业的公子哥，竟然还会担心打车钱。”

Charles轻轻地打了一下他的手臂：“我只是担心像你这种穷苦的工薪阶级。”

Erik又笑了起来，他的眼角都笑出了鱼尾纹：“那听起来还不错。”

一路上他们基本上没怎么说话，除了偶尔评论一下路过的餐厅或商店。酒精通常会让Charles变得更健谈，但就算是喝了酒，他也觉得就这么和Erik坐在一起就很好，然后他惊讶地发现出租车在路边停下了，突然间他才发现到自己根本没有意识到时间的流逝。

或许他比自己想象的还要醉一些。

Erik给了Charles一点钱后打开车门下了车，他的动作一如既往的优雅。“周一见。”他说着关上了门。

“接下来去那里？”司机问，可Charles还是盯着Erik刚刚关上的门，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。他又拿出了几块钱匆忙地递给了司机：“不用找了。”然后冲出了房间去追上Erik。

Erik因为身后的脚步声而转过身来，不解地看着Charles向他跑来。“我落下了什么吗？”他问。

“带上我吧。”Charles红着脸脱口而出。Erik低下头眨着眼看着他，一下，两下。“拜托了。”他伸手抓住了Erik的手臂，Erik的眼神随着他的动作移动着，最后停留在了他们肢体接触的地方。路旁车流的喧嚣此刻听起来仿佛那么遥远。

“好吧。”Erik终于开口，声音低沉。

Charles终于松了口气，一口连他自己都不知道憋着的气。

他们沉默地搭乘电梯，又沉默地走过长廊，Charles看着Erik跳过钥匙这个步骤，扭了下手腕打开了公寓大门。他让Charles先进去，然后在他身后关上了门，脱下了鞋子。Charles紧随其后，他们两个人都在狭窄的公寓入口，肩膀因为彼此的动作而时不时摩擦。

“我去泡壶茶，然后我们能谈谈。”Erik边解着自己的大衣扣子边说。可Charles并没有回答，Erik转过来看着他说：“你喜欢茶，不—”

Erik的嘴唇因为室外的寒风而十分冰冷，可它们很快因为贴上了Charles的而温暖了起来，简直是天作之合。Erik因惊讶而僵住，他的身体紧绷，但Charles的舌头勾勒着Erik的唇线，这使他倒抽了口气，仿佛一瞬间活了过来。他把Charles推到墙上，用渴望已久的方式亲吻他，不顾一切地在Charles的口中攻城略池。Charles一定会感觉自己被淹没了，如果他没有忙着离Erik更近些，手紧握着Erik的头发的话。Erik开始顺着Charles下巴的弧线向下吻去，在移动到颈部线条时张着嘴留下一道水痕，而Charles呻吟着，抬起头迎合着他，皮肤的冰冷早已因为两人间的欲火而消失殆尽。

“去卧室。”Erik头埋在Charles颈间的曲线中低吼了一句，他们跌跌撞撞地穿过了公寓，一路毫无章法地褪去衣物，双手猛烈地触摸对方。Charles在试图踏出裤子时绊到了自己，但Erik紧紧托住他的屁股稳住了他，慢慢地抱起Charles支撑住他，直到他的膝盖落到床上，他陷了下去，拉着Erik和他一起。

这种完美的，似曾相识的感觉。Erik的味道包围着他，Erik有力的双手顺着他的身体一路向下，还有Charles咬住他耳朵下方敏感点时Erik急促的呼吸声。Erik抓住了Charles的手腕，把它们压在床上，并用一个下流的深吻困住了Charles，他的性器硬得发疼，在Erik的控制下挣扎着，因为Erik的力量而激动不已，急切地想要被触摸。Charles发出了一声低声的请求，然后Erik松开了他的手腕，空出的双手滑进了Charles的发丝，Charles立马伸出手勾住了Erik的脖子，抓着他的后背，把他们的身体拉得更近，在Erik把整个身子的体重都压在他身上时发出重重的呻吟。即使是这般亲近，两人之间除了炽热的肌肤之亲外再无其他，Charles还是抓着Erik的屁股，引导着他的动作使他们 _完美契合_ ，这还不够，就算Erik又用一个热烈的吻占领了Charles的双唇，Charles想要更多。他必须要得到 _更多_ 。

 

他不假思索地就狂热地进入了Erik的大脑，那里工整却明显地迸发着激情与能量， _哦上帝是的_ ，这就是了，那种他一直在追寻的感觉。Charles醉在其中无法自拔，在Erik和自己快乐的浪潮中沉沦，而Erik的动作霎时间停住了。

“Charles?”他贴着他的唇喘着气，他的声音因为回过神来而十分低沉。

这就像被冰桶浇了个爽一样，他的胸膛起伏，整个人在Erik身下愣住了。Erik后退了些，眉毛担忧地皱着，瞳孔放大。“Charles，你还好吗？”

Charles惊慌失措地思考着，耳边能听到自己是脉搏。他前面他妈的在干嘛？在Erik的床上， _又一次_ ，这坏了自己的规矩。和他睡两次已经够糟了，但进入他的思想？这件事想想还行，但真的去做？他前面是 _疯了_ 吗？

Erik现在跪在他旁边，给了Charles呼吸的空间，看上去不知所措。“Charles，”他说，“Charles怎么了？哦上帝，你喝醉了？我是不是—”Erik的话卡在了喉咙里。

Charles控制住了他的呼吸，转过头来看着Erik：“不，不，只是……”

Erik的宽慰漏出了他的思想，尽管罪恶感和困惑仍萦绕不去，这使Charles头晕。“是什么，Charles？”

“你的大脑，我— 哦上帝，我真抱歉。”他哽咽住了。他必须离开。他需要 _现在_ 就离开。他完全侵犯了Erik，而Erik对此一无所知。

“什么？”

“这是个错误。”Charles撑起身子，颤抖着双腿开始寻找自己的衣服，他套上了的裤子，一把抓起了自己皱巴巴的衬衫。

Erik站在那里，小心翼翼地看着他犹豫不前：“你在我脑子里看到了你不喜欢的东西？”

 _那是我有史以来感受到过的最美好的东西，_ Charles想这样说， _我从来没想要离开。_ 可，天哪，这话说出来会多吓人？Erik再也不会和他说话了。

“我……”

“那你就是看见了。我的思想，我感受到的事物，所有的一切。”Erik打断了她，语调平稳，转变显而易见，他的身体和心都退了出去，他们之间筑起了某些厚重的东西。

Charles深吸了一口气：“是的。”

“这不是你想要的。”

“不，我很抱歉，Erik。”他扣上衬衫纽扣的双手颤抖着，肾上腺素使他虚弱且不协调，“我根本就不该来这里。”

Erik的脑海里迸发出了愤怒的火花，火热尖锐，而他又向前走了一步：“那你为什么来这里，Charles？我完全不懂你了。你究竟想要什么？”

Charles在身侧垂下了双手，无法直视Erik的双眼：“我不知道自己想要什么。”

Erik的愤怒和挫败现在散发地到处都是了，Charles挡不住，特别在他与Erik的思想进行过亲密接触后，而这个事实令他有些作呕。

“不，我想你知道。”Erik的语气尖锐地仿佛能劈人，而Charles终于找到了勇气对上Erik的双眼，两人在狭窄的空间内对峙着。“你想和别人随意地来一发，所以你找到了我。我是最方便的选择。是这样吗，Charles？你就对着第一个唾手可得的人投怀送抱吗？”他假笑了一声，“你因为他们想要你而感到兴奋吗？但他们并不会 _太过_ 喜欢你，因为那样还有什么乐趣呢？”

Charles觉得自己的胆汁有些反了上来，他不知道为什么会变成现在这个样子，他开始朝着Erik走去，希望能否认或给他一个解释，尽管他不确定自己是否有，他的脑子空白得可怕。

Erik抓住了他，深呼吸了几次，他的声音变成了轻轻的低语，一半是说给自己听的：“天哪，Charles，你一定早知道这些，可你还是来了这里……”他的手穿过了自己的发丝，动作不安且时而停顿，“这算什么，同情我所以要和我睡吗？”他自嘲地叹了口气。“而你却还是接受不了……”

Charles像被砸了般震惊：“Erik， _什么_ ？不是这—”

Erik转开了脸，双肩也沉了下来，他拒绝看他。“我不需要你因为同情和我睡。”

“Erik，我—”但没有什么Charles能说的，从任何角度听起来都不是完全错误的话。在一段令人心痛飞沉默后，他再度开口：“我会……我会走的。”

在Erik没有回答并且再没转过头来面对他后，Charles转身离开了卧室，穿过公寓时，他的血脉在耳朵里喷张。Erik没有跟着他，所以Charles独自离开了。他全程靠自动驾驶回到了自己家，在瘫倒在地上前关上了门，将头埋进了双膝之间，尽力呼吸。

 


	4. Chapter 4

周一清晨天色暗淡且风雨交加，而像Charles这种从来不担心雨伞这类事的人，在到达办公室的时候已经全身湿透，雨点从他的头发末梢滴落。

整个工作组都嘲笑着他，还花了点时间欣赏他这幅落汤鸡的样子，最后还是Armando善良地为他递上了一条毛巾，Charles赶紧擦了擦脸和头发。伴随着他一起来到办公室的那股恶心的感觉似乎被这轻松的氛围和组员们友善的笑容减弱了很多。Charles可以感觉到Erik离他很近，不是在他角落的办公室里，似乎是在一两层楼之上，他的大脑就像海中指明信号的灯塔，而如今Charles是离它如此之近。他再次咒骂着自己那少得可怜的自控力，狠下心压下任何关于周五晚上发生的事情的想法，筑起了自己的围墙。他翻开了Moira发给他的那一大叠材料开始检查，让他的思绪全然沉浸在工作之中。

“Moira，”Erik的声音使Charles感到畏惧，“最新的材料在今天结束前要完成复核。”这句话被干脆地说了出来，带着一半询问，一半命令的语气，Charles深呼吸后转过头来，眼中收进了Erik的模样。他看上去就和平时一模一样，西装整洁合身，发型一丝不苟，但他的脸色发白，眼睛周围的皱纹很深，还有他薄薄的嘴唇。

“好的，Charles正在为我做最后的核对。”她皱着眉看着他回答。Erik的视线穿过Moira的肩膀注视着Charles，他们之间的空白仿佛也闪烁着。

“务必确保他的检查都是正确的。”他简短地说完这些就走了。

“哇噢。”Sean说，“他发什么神经？”

Emma正盯着Charles看，她的眼神里充满了审视：“看上去某些人度过了一个糟糕的周末。”

Charles完全无视了她，埋头继续工作，可他的注意力完全被打散了。Erik看上去……很糟糕。他正视了Charles，而那无异已经是最好的结局了，可他的胸口还是闷得发疼。他很想追上Erik然后再次道歉，求他忘记他们之间所发生的一切，回到他们之间建立起的简单的同志之情。

他想追上Erik，把自己丢进Erik的双臂，然后将他吻到无法呼吸。

这些想法一刻不停地在他的脑海里打转，重播着愤怒，痛苦和不解。所有的一切都发生得太快，并且发展方向错误得可怕，可他根本不知道该从何下手解决。Erik挫败的背影烙印在他的脑海中，而他伤害了Erik这个事实令他的胃都要绞在一起了。但是Erik说的那些话，指责他的那些事……那也同样深深地伤害到了他。Charles抵挡住了他想要低吼的冲动，把头深深地埋在自己的双手中，试着将精神集中在工作上，可那种想吐的感觉丝毫没有减弱。

Moira戳了下他的肩，那可能是在几分钟或者是几小时之后了。“基本上都完成了吗？”她充满期待地问。

Charles瞟了一眼他屏幕上的闹钟，在看到时间的一瞬间咆哮了出来，已经早就过了六点了。“是的，都完成了。需要我上交吗？”

“嗯，确保广告创意人员尽快地拿到它们。我们有希望在明天把线上的那部分上架，至于那些打印出来的则需要更多时间。”她拍了拍他的背，“你看上去疲惫不堪，今天想早点回家吗？”

Charles给了她一个感激的微笑：“这样的话，我把这些送掉然后就回家。”

Charles跌跌撞撞地回了家，整个人还是迷糊的。他今天剩下的时间都没有看到Erik，并且把他思维的盾牌奖励的尤为强硬，只是为了阻止自己哪怕轻瞥一下那个男人的思想。他从自己的柜子里拿出了一瓶苏格兰威士忌喝了一大口，感受它滑下喉咙时那火辣的灼烧。他喝到大脑麻木，只有那时，他才能陷入不安的睡眠。

周二也在工作的笼罩中过去，Charles麻木地浏览着数据表，无精打采地向Moira报告着关于低收入家庭买不起这种药这个可能的问题。

Moira给了他一个紧凑的微笑：“抱歉，Charles。这不归我们管。”

“那如果他们把预算拨款给我们呢？”

“那我们会把它加入到每次的活动中。这会促进我们的公共宣传，可这也会使这种药对某些我们需要剔除的客户市场化。这绝对是一件值得思考的事，最好你爸能不小心听见。”她眨了眨眼。

他笑着说：“我的父亲很少聆听，可他说得非常，非常多。”

“但是，”她鼓励地说，“你在生意上越来越懂了。有没有考虑过放弃实验室？”

Charles给了她一副被蔑视了的表情：“我等不及要早点离开你们这群人了。”

She朝他咧嘴笑了。“我也爱你，Charles。”

“我爱你们所有人。”Sean插嘴道。

“回去工作，你们所有人。”Erik的声音响亮且充满威严。他走到他们的桌子前，打破了他们轻松和谐的氛围，取而代之的是浓重的紧张感。Sean立马移开了他的视线。

“Moira，Charles，到我办公室来，现在！”他怒吼道。Charles向Moira发射了一个恐慌的眼神，可她只是耸了耸肩，尽管她从头到脚都透露着紧张之感。

他们跟着Erik进了办公室，匆忙地跟着他的大步。其他员工都用眼神留意着那个角落，好奇却又不愿被这种状态下的Erik发现。

Moira和Charles小心翼翼地踏进了办公室，关上了门。Erik来来回回地走了几次，双手不停地抚上自己的脸，然后他转过身面对他们。“那份材料，”他咬紧牙关说道，“是谁负责核对检查的？”

“是我，先生。”Moira勇敢地向前一步回答，“Charles帮我进行了最后核查然后在昨天把它们发掉了。”

Erik的眼睛眯了起来：“那请给我解释一下为什么我打开Calmatin网站，映入眼帘的第一样东西就是一个我特地要求过你们去掉的具有攻击性的标语，还有一整篇全是错别字的关于我们新药的介绍！”

Moira转过头来睁大眼睛看着Charles，他的心也沉了下去。“我核查过那些Moira发给我的材料，并且确保那些标注了删除，移去或者修正的地方都处理好了。”

“那可真有趣。”Erik从喉咙口发出了嘲笑的声音，他愤怒地走到桌前转过了他的显示屏，“因为现在它们就在那里！”Charles快速地浏览了屏幕，他快要窒息了。那是一封他发给创新设计部门的邮件，而那很明显绝对是没有经过处理的版本。

“我给他们发了错误的那份。”Charles艰难地呼吸着，他的心砰砰直跳，可他仍觉得无法动弹，“哦我的上帝，我真的真的很抱歉。我犯了个可怕的错误。”

“不。”Moira打断他说，“是我应该更仔细地监督他。”

Erik看上去无动于衷。“他不是个孩子了。他完全知道自己在做什么，而现在的这一切都是个可悲的，外行的错误。我们要停掉他们已经进行到现在的一切，然后从编辑这一阶段开始重新来过。不仅如此，我们还要对任何觉得被这条标语冒犯到的人发表公开道歉。公关部原来就已经在超额工作了。”他深呼吸着，尽管他的双手仍旧颤抖着，“Moira，我希望这次Emma接手后不会再有类似的事情发生了。”

“当然。”她立刻回答。

“还有看在上帝的份上，让Charles还是去用数据透视表或者类似的东西吧。”

“是。”她看向Charles，但他只能眼神空洞地看着Erik，脸色苍白。

“就这样吧。现在出去。”他命令道。Moira拉着Charles的手臂把他拖出了办公室。

他跟着她回到了座位上，基本上是凭本能坐了下来然后面向屏幕。

“你还好吗？”Moira问。

Charles攥紧了拳头：“我没事。对于那个错误我很抱歉。”他的双眼因为耻辱而刺痛，可他拒绝表现出来。

“每个人都会犯错。”她告诉他，Charles麻木地点着头，她的话几乎一个字都没听进去。

他现在被委派的任务又重新变成了简单的数据分析，可他能感受到那些向他送来的同情的目光和想法，还有一些人因为他造成项目停工而感到恼怒。

他在那晚离开之前又对Moira和组员们真诚地道了歉。他也想过去找Erik，可他的办公室漆黑一片，当Charles搜寻他的大脑时，它在几层楼之上，正在与愤怒的经理们开着会。

回到家的一瞬间，他踹掉了自己的鞋子，把包和大衣丢在地上，忽略了它们径直走向酒柜。

他不想思考任何事。没有Erik，没有项目，没有他那个巨大的失误。换做其它时候，他早就会去找个陌生人睡上一次放纵自己，但现在就是这样想想都会让他觉得苦涩。所以他一杯接着一杯地喝，任他的思绪飘远。他搞砸了一切，这使他痛苦。毁了Erik 和他之间萌芽的无论什么感情是一件事，但放任它影响到自己的工作……这太过了。他的整个人生都败在感情上，这种痛苦他再熟悉不过，可他其他领域都表现得很好 -- 4.0的 GPA，毕业典礼的别辞，精确无瑕的实验。现在所有的失败是他难以承受的。他又喝了一大口酒，酒已见底，他不得不把瓶子竖起来喝完最后的几滴，感受着它们滑下喉咙的感觉，最终，他做了个决定。

*

第二天早上，他跳过了23楼，直接上到了决策层，从他父亲的助理身旁头也不回地走了过去。

他敲了敲那熟悉的磨砂玻璃，等着一个进门前的确认。

他的父亲坐在沙发里，腿上摊着一份文件，身前的桌子上还烧着一杯茶。“你在大厅的时候我就能感觉到你了。”他说，都不屑于抬头看一眼，“有什么事出岔子了。”

“没错。”Charles开口了，无法控制自己声音中的微微的颤抖，“我想离开市场部。”

他的父亲抬起了头，脸上的惊讶在看到自己儿子衣衫不整的样子后变成了担忧，“坐下和我喝杯茶，Charles。”

Charles感激地在沙发对面的椅子上坐了下来，他做了几个深呼吸，疏通着那些堵在喉咙里的话，“我搞砸了，爸爸。”

“也不是第一次了。”他的父亲笑得温柔且宽容，没有一丝嘲讽，他给Charles倒了一杯茶，“我已经从Erik那里得知那份材料的事了。这昨天引起了一些骚乱。”

Charles缓缓点头：“我不认为我有做这些的才能。”

他的父亲仔细地看着他，评定着他：“Charles，每个人都会犯错，即使是像你这样天才。你不可能每件事每次都做到完美。”

Charles咽了咽口水：“拜托让我回实验室吧。”

“你只剩下最后三天了，我认为你应该有始有终。”

“我……这次我做不到。我很抱歉，爸爸。”

他的父亲沉默地看着他，Charles感觉自己真的很渺小。最终，他还是妥协了。“好吧。你想什么时候回去都可以，你知道这点的。我只是想推你一把，让你离开自己的安全区。我希望你能度过这个难关，向自己证明你真的可以做到。”

“我做不到。”Charles声音低沉，两眼低垂地说，“我完全做不到。”

“那我会通知他们你不会再去了。”他的父亲简单地陈述到。Charles抬头看着他，眼神里都是解脱，他感觉自己的紧张正在渗出。

“谢谢。”他起身径直走到了办公室门口，然而却被父亲的声音叫住了。

“你不能什么事都选择逃避，Charles。”

不能，Charles现在很确定这点，他当然不能。这些事最终还是会找上他的。

*

Charles回到了家，他决定和他的新朋友白兰地好好相处，因为他的老伙计苏格兰威士忌现在空空如也了。在他收看我的梦幻婚纱（Say Yes to the Dress 注1）的重播时，他听到了自己公寓门被钥匙打开的声音。Raven走了进来，看上去完全被惹怒了，她冲到了他躺着的沙发上俯视着他，双手坚定地撑着臀部。

“Charles Francis Xavier，”她说，“你他妈在干嘛？”

他又喝了一大口酒：“爸打电话给你了？”

她从他手中一把夺过了酒瓶：“没错，而且很明显是有原因的。你简直他妈的一团糟。”她把瓶子放到了他碰不到的地方，抢过遥控器关掉了电视。

“嘿，”他无力地抗议，“我还想知道她会选那条上身收身下身裙摆敞开的连衣裙还是那条A字裙呢。”

Raven仅仅是瞄了他一眼：“你准备告诉我发生什么了吗？”

他把自己从躺平的姿态中支撑起来，把腿收了上来变成盘腿的坐姿。“我搞砸了。”

“我有点明白你的意思了。”

“我不能否认，这次就算对我来说也太惊人了。通常我都只会毁了感情，但这次我的工作也失败了。”他叹了口气，“工作是我唯一做得好的一件事，所以现在我正式成为一个一无是处的失败者了。”

Raven烦了个白眼：“打住，戏剧女王。我已经从爸那里得知工作那些事了，说真的Charles，是人都会犯错，这没什么大不了的。我猜这和那个你睡过的上司更有关系吧，考虑到你现在正在看这种屎一样的真人秀节目还喝着 _白兰地_ 。你 _恨_ 白兰地。所以快点从实招来。”

Charles用双手摸过自己的脸，思考着该从何说起：“我几乎就要和他睡第二次了。我以前真的不会做这种事，这种和同一个人睡两次的事，但我们相处得实在太融洽，所以我就做了我一直会做的事。”

她点点头：“不知羞耻地向他投怀送抱。然后呢，他拒绝你了？”

Charles咬着唇，回忆着Erik吻里的炙热与渴望：“不，我……我对整件事太投入了，对他太投入了。我在没被允许的情况下就直接进入了他的大脑。”

Raven的表情放松下来，她在他旁边坐下：“那他是什么反应？”

“他停下了。他很困惑，愤怒，而我很难把自己从他的脑子里抽离出来。事情变得一片混乱。”Charles的双眼有些刺痛，但他好多年没哭过了，也不准备现在开始哭，所以他尽量控制住了自己，“然后他指责我利用他，并且以有人想要我为乐。”

Raven皱起了眉头：“其实吧，你有时候的确是这样……”

他拼命摇着头，双手抱臂。“和他在一起的时候不是。”他尽自己所能平静地对上Raven的凝视，“他有点难缠，完全固执，可是他聪明又有趣，而且每次他表扬我的时候，我都特别开心，而且……他能看到我的特别，这种感觉真的很好。”他顿了顿，低头看向自己的袜子，这些话似乎比想象得更难说出口：“我想和他做爱，毫无疑问，可不只是那样。我想尽可能地接近他，了解他的一切……我想感受所有的一切，无论好坏，我想要感受 _真实的_ 他。”

Raven现在像看外星人一样看着他：“我的天哪。”

“怎么了？”

“你爱上他了。”

“我没有。”Charles条件反射地回答，否认没经过大脑就说了出来，可然后这个想法被思考着，而这就像被闪电击中，或是胸口被重重一击一样。

这一切有些超过了他的接受范围，他眼中刺痛的感觉加剧，而他感受到自己的第一滴眼泪滑落脸颊。“我的天哪。”他把脸埋进了自己的双手，双眼紧闭。

Raven马上来到了他的身边，伸手揽过了他把他拉得更近。

“我爱他。”他说。他的声音颤抖，不知是在向自己还是这个世界承认这个事实，但把这句话说出来的一瞬间，它变得更真实，也更痛苦，胸中的拉扯使他呼吸困难。现在他知道这种感觉在他的血液里沸腾，然而以前也根本没有忽略它的理由。

他神魂颠倒，无可救药地爱上了Erik Lehnsherr。

“嘿，没事的。”Raven边说边温柔地把他的手从脸上拿了下来。她面带苦笑地看着他：“见到你真好，Charles。好久不见。”

他对她眨了个眼，仍因为自己的坦白而震惊不已，越来越多的眼泪也跟着落下：“你一直都能见到我。”

她环着他的手臂更收紧了些：“我是指真正的你。那个深埋在酒精，性和故作勇敢下的你。”

Charles想要否认，把现在发生的一切怪在白兰地头上，然后说自己听不懂她在说什么，可他不能。他甚至记不起自己上一次做真正的自己是什么时候了，那时他不怕流言蜚语，对自己压抑的期望无所顾忌。“我简直一团糟。”他没有信心地承认道，“我都不知道自己怎么会变成现在这个样子。”

Raven的语气温柔且令人安心：“你处理过很多糟糕的事，Charles。我的变种能力并不是最容易解决的问题，可是就算是其他变种人也对心灵感应者有些想法。你受过伤，所以你筑起了保护自己的围墙。我永远不会因此怪你。”她轻柔地拍了拍他的脑袋。“你是我这几年里最喜欢的人吗？”她轻哼了一声，“当然丫的不是啦。可你只是迷失了方向。”

然后他完全缴械投降了，他朝她又缩了缩，丝毫不在意自己像个孩子一样在他妹妹的肩上哭着。这不是Erik或他的问题。他精心建造起的充满规则的世界在他面前崩塌，那些他认为能让自己不受伤害的东西使他来到了今天这步田地。他觉得自己被完全曝光了，他不确定自己是否能在最后一层保护也被卸下后面对这个世界，可是上帝啊，这么多年来第一次，他想要 _试一试_ 。

Raven安慰地抚着他的背，让他慢慢接受这些，给他无言的支持，而当他平静下来后，他知道自己生命中有这样一个妹妹是何等幸运，并且对自己发誓要为了她变得更好。

现在他的身体觉得沉重且消耗过度，他靠了回去，抹了抹自己潮湿且毫无疑问脏兮兮的脸。Raven从旁边的纸盒里抽了几张纸巾塞成一团递给了他。

“我搞砸了。”他组织着自己的语言，还停下来擦了擦脸。“我搞砸了很多事，并且接下来有很多需要我弥补的事。”他的肩膀塌了下来，“我甚至都不知道该从哪里开始。”

Raven给了他一个鼓励的微笑：“一个一个来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我的梦幻婚纱（Say Yes to the Dress）是美国TLC的一档真人秀纪录片节目


	5. Chapter 5

后面一整天Charles都在编辑准备发送给他市场部那些组员们的邮件，希望为自己的过失和不辞而别道歉，但他现在还做好直接去办公室的准备，他不知道怎么面对如果正好遇到的Erik。他知道自己像个懦夫，可是“一步一步来”，这可是Raven说的，而且这么长时间以来他第一次交到真正的朋友，他希望他们能知道这点。

他尽量在字里行间表达出自己的真心，Emma是第一个。他感谢她的机智聪慧，还有她随意的调戏，这使他感觉自己很合群。他感谢Sean平易近人的态度和他看见Charles压力山大时的关心。他感谢Armando和他一起完成社交媒体的任务，还有他聆听关于Calmatin的一切时开放的思想和心灵。最后，他写给了Moira，感谢她的耐心与指引，并为自己作为一个临时员工却占了她太多时间而表示抱歉。他再次为自己的过错赔礼道歉，并告诉她自己希望这件事现在已经解决了。在每封邮件的结尾，他留下了自己的电话号码，告诉他们自己很期待与他们再次相见，并且告诉他们随时都可以打电话来，而他很高兴地发现自己说的这些都是真心的。

发完邮件后他移动到了他的酒柜边，Raven的建议在他脑海中回荡。他把所有酒瓶都拿了出来，从便宜的超市货到他那瓶最好的单麦芽苏格兰威士忌，然后全部倒进了下水道，看着那些液体在水槽中盘旋最后消失不见。这并不容易，且讽刺的是这使他很想喝上一口，但他坚持到了水池中只剩下滋滋流淌的水的那一刻。他关上了刚被清空的酒柜，深吸了一口气，双手放在屁股上环视着公寓。这间公寓简直是他现实生活的完美写照 – 整个房子都一团糟。

他开始打扫，原来只想弄弄厨房的，可这变得一发不可收拾，他很快就开始擦拭每个小角落，连浴室最小的那块瓷砖都不放过。他洗了衣服，换了床上用品，为窗帘杆除尘，甚至还把自己的鞋子在门口按列摆放好。这种能管理某些事，把它们按序排好并且各归其位的感觉真好。

接下来的一天被他用来重新整理自己的书籍，在发现那些被他做了许多笔记，写了许多感想的自己以前最喜欢的故事时莞尔一笑，然后为了腾出些地方不情愿地卖掉了其中一些。

晚饭他为自己做了个三明治，沉思着自己这样度过周五夜晚的罕见程度，然后他听到自己房子的内部对讲机响了起来。他惊讶地在屏幕上看到了Moira的脸，可他马上就让她进来了。她敲门的方式十分坚定，就像Moira本人一样，他打开门，看到了她眉头紧锁的脸。

“快进来。”他说，给了她一个犹豫的微笑，将她领到了沙发那儿，“喝点什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢，我这样就好。”她坐在了沙发上，Charles则坐在了旁边的扶手椅上。

“这有些出乎意料。”他承认道，“尽管我很高兴能见到你。”

她的表情依旧是那副眉头紧锁的样子：“你还好吗，Charles？你离开得太突然，而Erik只是说你不会再来了。然后昨天我收到了你的邮件，说实话我真的有些担心，我只是想来看看你。”

她真诚的关心令他喉咙一紧：“谢谢你能来，Moira。我一切都很好，我保证。我只是需要像往常一样来一个戏剧性的谢幕。”

她发出了一阵轻笑：“如果你还在担心你犯的错的话，那大可不必。它只在网站上出现了几个钟头而且我们已经都解决了。我知道Erik对你很苛刻，可那真的没有他说的那么糟，所以请别担心了。”

提到Erik名字的一瞬间Charles的心停了半拍，可他还是给了Moira一个微笑。“谢谢你。”

她把身子前倾，就像要够到他一样。“Charles，听着，我并不清楚你和Erik之间具体发生的一切。”Charles张大了嘴，可她竖起了一根手指示意他保持安静，“我们能看得出来，你知道的，我们又不瞎。可我想让你知道的是，在你和我们一起工作的那段时间里，我跟着他一起去开了很多会，为他做会议纪要，每次你都名字一被提到，他都会把你夸上天。当其他部门的部长开玩笑说他在照料一个被宠坏的小王子时，他就会告诉他们你是他遇见过的最棒的员工和最聪明的人之一。”

Charles深吸了一口气，平稳着自己的呼吸。“我搞砸了。”她点了点头，等着他继续说下去。“但我会解决的。”他说，语气中不知何时充满了决心。这是一句最近他一直在说给自己听的座右铭，而现在，在Moira面前再次说出这句话，他觉得自己充满了自信。

“太棒了。”现在她终于露出了真正的笑容，“他快把我们逼疯了。”

她又留下聊了一会儿，确保他会路过市场部并且和每个人打招呼。“Sean尤其觉得自己被抛弃了。”她告诉他，Charles笑了，比平常弱了些，却更真实。她在走之前吻了他的脸颊，使他心中充满光亮。有个好朋友的感觉真好。

*

“Charles，我说一步一步来的时候，我是认真的。你现在这是只学了一节游泳课就要去参加奥运会了。”

“不，”Charles说，换了个耳朵继续听电话，“这必须现在就做，不然我就永远都做不到了。”

“这就像那次我们去滑雪，你跳过了缓坡直接去了高高的雪坡，然后你摔断了你的腿。就和这一模一样。”

Charles笑得有些喘不过气：“Raven，我严重怀疑向Erik道歉会让我缺胳膊少腿。”

“这才过了一周。”她继续尝试着说服他，“你们俩连好好焦虑的时间都没有。”

他叹了口气，终于来到了Erik住所的大楼门前，“我要进去了。”

“你听起来就像个间谍！”

“再见，Raven。”

“祝你好运，Charles！”

他把手机塞进了大一口袋，抬起头看着Erik住着的那栋楼。他不知道Erik具体的房间号，所以他不能在楼下请他请他打开门禁，可他记得他的房间是十一楼左手边第二个。门卫好奇地看着他，所以Charles试着融入大家，让自己看上去不像是在闲逛。终于，有个住在楼里的人要上楼了，然后Charles打破了自己的原则 – 这是有非常重要的原因的，他提醒自己 – 他将手指按在了太阳穴上，跟着那个光头男人进了楼，完全逃过了众人的注意。他们一起搭了电梯，Charles等到他在8楼出电梯后才松了一口气解除了控制，然后按下了十一楼的按钮。

叮的一声后他到达了Erik所在的楼层，他缓缓地走到门前，大部分他之前树立起来的勇气都突然之间消失了。他在Erik门前站了一会儿，调整自己的呼吸，再次过了一遍自己准备好的台词。进门，为自己表现得像个混蛋和懦夫道歉，告诉Erik他是个特别好的人，也值得和他一样好的人，然后出门，毫发无伤。他为自己有个计划感到满意，然后他敲响了房门等待着，几乎都不敢呼吸。直到他没有得到任何回应，他才意识到Erik可能不在家。今天是周六，所以他想当然的这样以为，但Erik可以在任何地方做任何事，也许他在和一个没有当面说他是个错误的人约会呢。Charles为了确认自己的想法扫描了一下公寓，的确空空如也。

他仔细考虑了回家这个选项，知道现在转身离开是多么容易，可他压下了那股冲动，摇了摇头。他厌倦逃避了。

于是他在Erik门前坐了下来，背靠在门上开始等待。在其他住户路过斜眼看他的时候他自己都觉得有些荒唐，可他只是以弱弱地微笑回应他们，尽量散发出人畜无害的气场。他等的越久，思想就越混乱，担心也随之递增，并且想逃的本能也在重燃。

电梯的叮声吸引了他的注意，他以为自己又会看到另一个中年男子，可是门开了，Erik拎着个塑料袋，随意地穿着牛仔裤站在那里。他在看到Charles的一瞬间冻住了，他握紧了拳头，这使塑料袋皱了起来。门又开始关上了，但他用自己的能力使他们保持开放，然后他跨出了电梯走向自己的房门俯视着Charles。“你来这干什么？”

Charles小心翼翼地移动着自己的脚站了起来，双腿因为刚才的坐姿微微打颤。“我想和你谈谈。”

Erik 的双眼直直地看着他，表情完全难以读懂：“进来吧，那就。”

Charles往旁边退了一步，Erik动了动手指打开了门，并且保持着门打开的角度使Charles也能进来。Erik用脚脱掉了鞋子走出了门廊，把外套丢在沙发背上，而Charles则情不自禁地想起了上次他站在这里的时候发生了什么，Erik把他推在墙上把他吻到窒息。他甩开了那些片段，脱掉了自己的鞋，跟着Erik进了房间，发现他正在厨房里把保鲜盒从塑料袋里拿出来放进冰箱。他把塑料袋折好放在柜子上然后转过头来看着Charles，依旧面无表情。

“你等了多久？”

“我不清楚。”Charles诚实地回答。

“你到这来干什么，Charles？”他的语调既不友善也不严厉。

Charles犹豫地踏进了厨房一步：“我是来道歉的。”

Erik摆了摆手示意他不用再说：“那些失误已经被解决了，所以你不用担心。我应该为对你大发雷霆而道歉。你原来就不是专业的，所以你会犯那些业余的失误也并不是意想不到。很抱歉我让……其他情绪控制了自己。”

Charles咬着自己的嘴唇：“我不是为此而来，我是说，对那个失误很抱歉，可我今天来是为其它事来请求原谅的。为了那天晚上。”

Erik向后靠在了台子上，柜台承受了他的一部分体重，而他则低头看着自己的双脚：“那根本不该发生。确切地说那时你还是我的下属，我的双手也不该出现在你身边的任何地方。这不会再有第二次了。”

Charles想要挪得更近些，可Erik看上去令人难以置信的遥不可及。他握紧了拳头继续说了下去，想要按照计划进行：“我从来没想过要让你感觉自己……唾手可得。我从来没想过要利用你，Erik。我只想让你知道那些。”

Erik呼出了一口气，从柜台上撑了起来向Charles走来，他们之间的距离足够他将手放在他的肩上，可那只是个友善却不亲密的触碰。“我很感谢你能来这说这些。”他声音轻柔得说，“尽管这没什么，Charles。这件事就这么过去吧。”他露出了个几乎都要挂不住的微笑：“你才华横溢，并且你会继续做出很棒的贡献。祝你在实验室里好运。无论你接下来研制出了什么，我都会确保它大卖的。”

Charles的心沉了下去。他来只是想要道歉的，但内心深处他还期望着……他斩断了自己的思绪。他能分辨出自己听到的是委婉的解雇，而在让Erik经历了这么多操蛋的事情后他也不便再多说什么，所以他只是缓缓点了点头。Erik把自己的手从Charles的肩上移开，Charles转身离开。他在走到厨房门口的时候停住了，他把手撑在门框上，整个身子都觉得那么沉重。他转过身来再次看向Erik，将他低垂的双肩和疲惫的表情好尽收眼底。“我不确定我能放下这件事。”他承认道。

Erik紧闭双眼深深吸了口气：“请不要对自己这么残忍，Charles。你自己说的，这是个错误。”

Charles知道Erik想让他离开，可他的双腿如灌了铅般无法动弹。这是他最后的机会了。

“你不是个错误。”他说，声音比自己想象的还要坚定，却仍然处于崩溃边缘，“你从来都不是个错误，Erik。”

Erik眼睛四周的皱纹更深了：“这是你自己说的，Charles。”

Charles重新走进了厨房，一个新的目标在他体内翻腾。他需要使Erik _理解这一切_ 。 _“不是指你。”他说，声音颤抖却坚定，“从来都不是你。进入你的大脑，那是个错误。_ 很抱歉我对你做了那样的事，可我需要你理解。”他摇了摇头继续说：“我一直在尽量控制自己的能力以确保类似的事不会发生，可我是那么的想要你，我控制不住自己。”

Erik现在在看着他了，脸上有些小心翼翼：“所以就是为了这个？使用你的能力？”

“我知道我不该这么做。”他快速地回答，“每次我这么做的时候事情都会变得很糟糕，可这次我……”他顿了顿，“我做不到就这样放下。”

Erik苦笑着，Charles能感受到那些情绪，在Erik的大脑里散发出来。Erik想要他留下，并且仍然 _想要_ 他，可他也准备为此原谅他然后请他离开，知道最后还保持着那令人无法忍受的善意。“我们都会犯错，Charles。没事—”

“不是的！”Charles大声吼了出来，他们都向后退了一些，因为这一声在厨房里回响的吼叫而吓了一跳。“你永远都不会是个错误。遇见你也许是我这一生做过的最好的事了。”这些话在他反应过来之前就从他嘴里蹦了出来，“我爱上你了，Erik。”

Erik脸上震惊的表情使Charles心头一紧：“你……爱我？”

“没错。”Charles回答，现在一切都倾泻而出了，那些他告诉自己没有必要说出来的事，那些认为道歉就已足够的想法，但他现在不能停止这些了。他艰难地通过自己快烧起来的喉咙吞了吞口水：“我来只是想道歉。你甚至都不需要原谅我 – 你也许也不应该 – 可我想让你知道我爱你。我甚至都不知道那种感觉，直到我遇见了你。以前我从未有过如此感受。”他毫无信心地笑了一声，“我甚至都没有意识到这点。”

Erik 拉近了他们之间的距离，手抚过自己的嘴唇再到下巴：“你看到了我脑子里都在想些什么，然后你跑开了。如果你爱我，你为什么跑？”

“我不该入侵你的大脑—”

“不。”Erik打断了他，语气有些不稳，“当你看到我对你的感情时，你为什么跑？”

Charles吃惊地眨眼看着他：“我没看到过你说的那些。”

Erik指着自己的脑袋：“你说你看见了，我脑海里的一切。”

“没错，可是……个人感情，它们很难被了解到而且……”

“而且？”Erik 温和地鼓励着他。

Charles低下了头：“我从来没有进入过某个爱我的人的大脑。我无法识别出来，更不用说知道自己该寻找什么了。”

Erik终于笑出了声，然后他向Charles伸出了手，温柔地勾起了他的脸直至他们四目相对：“你这个垃圾心灵感应者。”

“嘿。”Charles抗议了一声，但那太弱了，Erik浅绿色的眼睛完全使他入迷。

“你进入过，你懂的，”Erik咕哝了一句，“进入过一个爱你的大脑。你自己看。”

整个房间似乎都消失了，周围的一切变得模糊不清且形状不明，只剩下Erik和Charles注视着彼此，如果没有Erik温柔地托住他，Charles可能就摔倒了，他的膝盖突然间一软。他的内心涌出了希望的源泉，甜蜜而撩人，他想或许， _终于_ ，他能得到他一直想要的，却也一直告诉自己不可能的东西了，那些注定别人能得到，自己不能的东西。

他犹豫了，可Erik很确定，他向外散发着率真的邀请并且点着头，所以Charles向前了些，也把Erik的双颊托在自己的手中。他溜进了他的脑海，那感觉就像在炎炎夏日跳进了冰凉的水里，使他丢了呼吸。Erik的感情在他通常井然有序的思想里就像一团纠缠在一起的线球，而Charles则最熟练于解开那些互相缠绕的细线，可他仅仅拉出了一根，Erik对Charles的想法就争先恐后地跑了出来。他想要的想法先喷了出来，强烈且不容置疑，迷恋于Charles湛蓝的眼睛，鲜红的双唇和结实的肩膀。在那之下是对Charles机智聪慧的欣赏，对一次超棒争论的满足，还有对Charles从不退缩的激动。最后一层使Charles头晕目眩，沉醉其中。那是Erik对他能力的赞美，因为Charles的力量和天资，还有深处波动着的对它们的好奇。他渴望着Charles再次进入他大脑的感觉，并且希望反过来自己也能进入Charles的大脑，自由的脑内交流，他们之间再也没有任何隐藏。

晃了一下，Charles意识到那 _所有的一切_ 都是Erik的爱 – 并不是孤立的情感，而是所有的总和，Erik想要Charles身上的每一寸。一般人也许会看到Erik的想法然后退缩，心里疯狂地想着这 _太过了_ 。

幸运的是，Charles一直都是那种太过了类型的人。

Charles在一声惊叹中收回了自己的能力，让他的手从Erik的脸上滑落，他们之间仍然因为一卷能力而连接着。

“从一开始……”Charles呼吸着，因为他们心灵相连，Erik马上知道了他指的是什么。

“Emma在说我不是那种会玩一夜情的人的时候并没有说谎。”他露出一个颤抖的微笑说，他把手从Charles的脸上拿了下来，眼神望向旁边，“你风趣幽默，聪明伶俐，光彩夺目，而我想要你，所以我把你带回了家，并且我从来没想要放你走。”

“即使就那么一个晚上？”

“我知道。”Erik说，手捋过自己的发丝，“这听上去很疯狂。上帝啊，Charles，我以为我再也见不到你了，然后你走进了那间办公室，我想要去恨你，可是我脑子里只有多想再次吻你。”

Charles试探性地伸出手握住了Erik的，而Erik的双眸也终于再次对上了他的。“这种感觉是相互的，尽管我想现在你也能感觉到了。”

“没错，可那都是静音模式的。你能不能……？”Erik问，手指在太阳穴旁打着圈。Charles面露喜色，尽管这一切美好得太不真实，完全不切实际，可他还是毫不犹豫就卸下了自己的屏障。

 _这怎么样？_ 他直接把这句话投射到了Erik的脑海里。

Erik看上去欣喜若狂，他笑得牙全都露了出来，可那还不是最好的，因为更棒的是 Charles也可以 _感受到_ 他的喜悦。

 _像这样吗？_ Erik把这句话发送了回去，Charles赶紧避开了。

“我们以后需要对此多加练习。你刚刚简直就是在我耳边大叫。在我脑子里，好吧。”

Erik大笑了起来，毫无保留，就像他们都环坐在酒吧里，以Charles这么多年来收获过的最接近友谊的方式喝酒时那样。“我会练习的。”Erik保证。他在Charles的唇上留下了纯洁的一吻，然后将他拉进了自己的怀抱。

Charles在Erik的拥抱中放松了下来，因为他的存在而感到舒适，无论身体还是心灵，他用自己的脸蹭着Erik的polo衫，闻着Erik的气息。

“你前面是在用我的衣服擦脸吗？”

Charles边笑边收紧了自己环在Erik腰上的手。没有什么比这更幸福的事了。

“如果我们要这样做的话，” Erik在Charles的发丝间说，“我希望我们能重新来过。从头开始，好好谈恋爱。”

Charles窝在Erik的衣服里点了点头。

“我想带你出去喝咖啡。”

Charles后退到足够望进Erik双眼的距离：“咖啡听起来很棒。”


	6. Chapter 6

“白痴。”Raven在Charles喝了几杯冒泡的葡萄汁并且向她讲述这个故事的时候说，“你们两个蠢货简直就是天造地设。”

Charles都没想要试图否认这点。他们两个的确都像完全失智了一样。他回想起自己原来准备去Erik家道歉然后将它作为他们之间的道别的计划，大笑了起来。他怎么会想到就这么放Erik走呢？

Erik第二天带Charles出去喝了咖啡，那有些奇怪，却也完美。约会不是Charles会做的事，并且他严重地疏于练习，但现在和Erik的约会使他完全享受其中。尽管以前他一定会先存心把奶油弄在嘴唇上，然后再缓慢地舔掉，尽自己最大的努力尽快勾引对方上床，他发现自己现在听Erik讲话时只是会浅浅地抿一口咖啡，完全不关心要把自己表现得多么性感。Erik早就想要他 – 所以那不是问题 – 可Erik想要 _了解_ 他，而这种新鲜刺激的经历燃起了Charles心中的花火。

他渴望得到Erik的注意，但不是用以前那种方式。如果他在新闻里看到了一个有趣的故事，他会马上好奇Erik对此怎么想。当他在科学期刊上看到一篇最新的关于X基因的研究报告时，他发现自己会把Erik叫来和他一起讨论。绝大多数时候他们都是意见相左，可Charles喜爱这种争吵，Erik逼着他思考，证明自己，做得更好。Charles讨厌自己多愁善感的样子，可他真心的认为Erik正在帮助他成为那个他自己心中想成为的更好的人。

Charles一度拥有的恐惧也在日渐减弱，尽管距离它们完全消失无疑还需要更多时间。他一直对在他们相惜相知的这段时间里，Erik从未觉得他“太过了”这点感到无尽的感激。他早已知道Erik对他的能力毫无异议，并且他们经常不说一句话地交流。在Charles说出自己思想感情的深度时Erik完全没有觉得超负荷，不过他也不该这么觉得，毕竟Charles已经见识过Erik自己那以置信的，充满力量的大脑了。他的财富似乎完全不是问题，并且Charles的智力似乎也又有提升，根据Erik和他陷入一场尤其激烈的辩论时对方放大的瞳孔而言。

和Erik一起出去晚餐是一种别样的折磨，跨过桌子握手，像懵懂少年般用脚调情，这使他心跳加速，脸都要笑痛了，可这些他就是永远玩不够。晚餐结束后说再见就更难了，Charles不习惯一个人回家，可Erik说了这次他想好好谈恋爱，而Charles理解这种突如其来的念头。他希望他们之间能长久。但Erik的使他沉迷于一个能使Charles半勃且无法呼吸，而Erik完美打理过的头发乱糟糟的，冗长而深情的晚安吻。

他经常会顺路拜访市场部，并且总是因为他们即使在他犯了这么大的失误后见到他仍然感到快乐而温暖。Sean第一次把他拉进了一个拥抱，而Armando则是笑着拍了拍他的背。甚至连Emma都温暖了他，感谢他使Erik不再那么可怕，从而改善了她的生活。他经常会和他们一起出去吃个饭或去酒吧，Erik有时会加入他们，有时则不，在他第一次点姜汁汽水的时候Emma和Moira都笑话他，可在他告诉她们自己决心戒酒的时候，Moira看上去是那么为他骄傲，这使他有些脸红。对酒的渴望并没有完全离开他，可回忆起一切都走向失控时他的感受，他感觉到了威慑，而他新朋友们额外的支持帮助他度过了那段最难的时间。

距离他与Erik重归于好只过去了一个月，可他觉得自己的整个人生都天翻地覆，就像在层层白云后终于探出头的阳光。

Hank叫他出去时他全神贯注地在实验室里倒腾着什么。连Hank都看出了变化，他告诉Charles自己很高兴他能找到令他如此快乐的东西，可现在他正皱着眉看着Charles：“他们说决策层找你有事。”

Charles从手头的研究中抬起头晃了晃。已近九点，早就过了工作时间。“谢谢你告诉我，Hank。”他微笑着说，“你现在该回家了。”

“的确。”Hank说，他挂起了自己的实验工作服，套上了羊毛大衣，“祝你在你爸那儿好运。”

Charles挥手与他道别：“谢了。晚安。”

Charles挂上了他自己的实验工作服，从容地走到电梯口。自从他像个懦夫一样从市场部逃走之后他就没有直接和他爸说过话，而他也不是那么想听到接下来他爸会对他进行的长篇大论的教育。他的父亲无疑在通过Raven密切关注着他，而这次见面绝对很没面子。

他摁下了最高层的按钮，在闪闪发光的金属电梯门上看到自己叹了口气。他尝试着拉平他的羊毛背心，整理他的发型，可自己还是皱巴巴的乱成一团。电梯开门时他无所谓地耸了耸肩，心想着反正自己的父亲看到过他更加，更加糟糕的样子。

他走近了那熟悉的磨砂玻璃，但他在敲门前犹豫了一下，因为他惊讶地发现在办公室里有 _两个_ 他熟悉地不能再熟悉的大脑。

“进来吧，Charles。”他父亲的声音在他敲门之前就响了起来，他羞怯地笑了一下踏进了办公室。果然，他的父亲令人生畏地坐在自己那张过大的桌子上，可Charles的双眼马上被坐在桌前两个椅子中的一个上的Erik吸引了，他穿着一套灰色西装，看上去一尘不染。

 _这是干嘛？_ Charles发送道。

Erik在脑海里向他耸了耸肩，Charles花了些时间对Erik那么快就学会了心灵感应感到高兴，他是一个热情洋溢且天赋异禀的学习者。

“坐吧。”他的父亲开口说道，眼神在他们俩之间来回移动。Charles坐了下来，控制住自己自觉想要握住Erik手的冲动，把手肘撑在了自己座位的扶手上。

“在我们开始之前，”他的父亲开口，这立马引起了Charles和Erik的注意，“我想让你们知道，今天要说的事和生意没有一点关系，也不会从任何方面影响到公司的任何事。我今天把你们都叫来的原因不多不少，只是作为一个父亲。”

Charles感觉到自己睁大了双眼，他现在完全知道谈话接下来的走向了，而他立刻感到了厌恶。Erik在他身边纹丝不动。

“我听说你们俩在约会。”听到这句话Charles的手肘从扶手上滑了下来，他完全在座位上失去了平衡。

“是的，先生。”Erik回答。他看上去波澜不惊，可Charles正忙着被吓得目瞪口呆，他的嘴无用地张合着。

“你多大了，Erik？”他的父亲问，手指敲打着桌面。

“三十四，先生。”

“那我儿子呢？”

“二十六，先生。”

“那从心智上看，你觉得我儿子几岁呢？”Erik的眉毛挑了起来。

Charles终于找回了自己的声音，可仍沉浸在没面子的感觉中：“搞什么，爸！”

Erik，那个一如既往有礼貌的人，回答了这个问题：“他不仅才华横溢，观点也很成熟且富有经验。显然他还需要成长，可我认为他已经是个很棒的人了，有了更多经验他会更上一层楼。”Charles挂着自己张大的嘴转过头来盯着Erik看，可温暖情不自禁地在他胸中蔓延，Erik的赞扬从来都能感动他。

他的父亲用有力而审视的眼光盯着Erik：“你爱我儿子吗？”

“爸！”Charles爆发了，双颊因为害羞而泛红，“这真的有必要吗？”

两个男人都无视了他的爆发，双眼就像决斗一样锁定着对方。“是的，我爱他。”

接着他的父亲坐回了自己的位置上，发出了咯咯的笑声并缓慢地摇了摇头：“你知道，Erik，我当初让你照顾我儿子的时候并不是让你这样照顾的。”

Erik的脸上浮现出了罕见的红晕：“我懂，先生。”

“可如果你们俩开心的话，那请务必，带着我的祝福接着走下去吧。”他随和的笑容使他们都松了口气。Charles看向Erik，他们四目相对，现在伸出手紧握住对方也没事了。

 _那还不算太糟。_ Charles捏了一下Erik的手在他脑海里说道。

他父亲的声音再次响起的时候他们都吓了一跳：“你们用精神沟通，我明白了。”

“是的。”Charles说，他并不惊讶父亲会注意到自己在使用能力，因为他知道自己歪着头的样子就是在家人面前暴露了这点。他的坦白使自己父亲的脑海中绽放出了喜悦之情，而确定了Erik接受了Charles的 _一切_ 使他巩固了自己对他们关系的赞同。尽管他嘴上没有说什么，Charles知道这意味着这段让他减寿十年，脸面丢尽的对话要结束了。

“那我们能走了吗？”Charles问，急着想要逃跑。

“是的。”他的父亲说，“你们可以走了。”

他们把椅子推了回去一同起身，肩并肩地走向办公室门，双手轻轻擦过。“还有一件事，”他的父亲叫住了他们，他的声音鉴定，这迫使他们不得不停下脚步转过身来再次面对他，“如果你伤了他的心，我不会原谅你的。”

“我不会的。”Erik说，声音低沉而坚定。

“谢谢你，Erik。”他父亲做了个鬼脸，“可我刚才是在对Charles说话。”

Charles翻了个白眼。“谢谢你的信任票啊，爸爸，可我对Erik是认真的，并且我没有任何想要放他走的意向。您老人家就别管我们的事了。”他再次朝着门口迈步，而后他顿了顿，眼睛看着地毯，“还有别再打电话给Raven问我的八卦了。你也有我的电话，不是吗？”

他的父亲终于大笑了起来，他给了自己儿子一个喜爱的眼神：“我为你自豪，Charles。继续努力，你们都是。”他父亲的话为他带去了满满的光亮，他的认同在Charles心中落地，柔软而令人欣慰。

他和Erik离开办公室走进了电梯，他们终于卸下了伪装，Charles整个人倒在Erik身上，把脸埋进Erik的肩膀咆哮起来：“刚才那是我整个人生中最丢脸的经历了。”

Erik用一只手环住了Charles，另一只放在他的颈后，把他抱得更紧了些：“我觉得我前面就像盯着行刑队一样。”他们俩都轻松地笑到发抖，互相倚靠着对方以保持平稳，只有在电梯到达Erik那层楼时才分了开来。

“我在外面等你？”Erik问，他的耳朵还是红的，尽管脸上已经看不出红晕。Charles赞同地急忙跑下楼回到实验室，收拾了一下，拿上了自己的外套。

他是真的没有想到父亲会有这样一个举动，但这也不是大惊喜。不管有没有他父亲的允许，他都会继续和Erik约会，可知道他支持他们仍旧使他安心。

Erik在楼外等他，他抬起头看着夜空，在寒冷的空气中呼着白气。这个时间点，大部分员工早就回家了，这片区域大都空寂无人。Charles小跑了最后几步终于来到了Erik的身边，他熟悉地拉起了他的手，因为自己任何时候都可以自由地做这件事感到欣喜。

“我对那很抱歉……”Charles搜寻着合适的措辞可还是失败了，“不管那算什么。”

Erik摇了摇头：“Brian是个爱他儿子的好人。我正希望如此。”Charles只是嗯哼了一声，向Erik身旁又挤了挤，感恩于他身体的热度。他们沉默着走了一段路，直到Erik开了口，他的声音中有一丝丝犹豫：“你之前在上面说的话都是认真的，对吗？”

Charles突然停了下来，他把Erik的脸往下拽到可以近距离注视那双灰色眼睛的程度，搜索着。两个月前，他绝对想不到这幅场景，这超乎他的想象，只因为他余醉未醒，自我厌恶地从一个帅哥的床上溜走。现在，他走在街上，与自己的爱人十指紧扣，他的通讯录里都是自己的好朋友，而他的心充满光亮。这有些荒唐，可忽然之间他想要大笑，想要流泪或尖叫，他所有的情绪都上下起伏，就像平静水面上冒着的泡泡，随时准备沸腾喷涌而出。

“我说的每字每句都是真心的。”他回答。他从未对自己如此确信过，他的声音因为自信和自己的感情浑厚有力。他深吸了一口气，把他们的脸拉得更近，他的声音听上去像是在喃喃自语：“我不会让你走的。”

Erik在他的众多笑容中露出了一个随意而令人头晕目眩的微笑，那使他看上去年轻且令人无法容忍的容易受伤，这个笑容Charles曾经见过，可那时这使他的胃翻江倒海。那个表情稍纵即逝，Charles为此难过了一下，可他忍不住注意到Erik的视线从他眼睛处向下移动着，最后停在了他的双唇上。他们之间稀薄的空气仿佛在滋滋作响，Erik终于开口说了话，他低沉声音的共鸣足以使Charles战栗。

“我认为你今晚应该和我一起回家。”

Charles舔了舔唇，第一次没有意识到自己现在看上去是什么样子：“是的，我也这么认为。”

Erik毫不犹豫地就这么在大街上弯下腰吻住了Charles，使Charles整个身子难掩地颤抖。Erik用力地吻着他，没有过多的技巧，只有充足的激情，他的大脑向外泄露着占有欲，惊人地深与贪心。终于他们分开了彼此，在相隔的空气中气喘吁吁，Erik的双唇在夜光的照耀下仍因湿润而闪闪发亮着。

“太过了吗？”Erik声音沙哑地问。

“永不。”Charles低声说，然后他用双手环上了Erik的脖子，把他拉进了又一个甜蜜的深吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦：）感谢大家在SY和Lof的留言XD  
> 也感谢大家对我烂烂翻译（和手癌）的包容(o´・ェ・｀o)  
> 希望你们喜欢这个甜蜜的故事(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～  
> 鞠躬


End file.
